Marked
by XX0Jessie0XX
Summary: Little did Stiles know that he was bit by a werewolf who marked him as his mate. Now Stiles had to figure out who this werewolf was that wanted his virginity and try to attend school with the full moon only weeks away...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Thanks for giving this Fan Fic a shot! Keep in mind that this is rated M. I would love to hear your opinion!

* * *

Stiles Stilinski. Best Friends- Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin. Father- Sheriff Stilinski. Absolute true love- Lydia Martin.

This was Stiles life. Nothing impressive, nothing popular and nothing exciting ever happened to him. He joined the lacrosse team sophomore year only because of his best friend Scott. And Scott joined to become "Popular" and to get the girl.

Then, his life took a very interesting turn. He discovered his best friend- Scott McCall- had turned into a _werewolf_. A werewolf that howled at the moon, grew fur, sharp teeth and claws, that hunted things on the full moon and occasionally rubbed his butt on the carpet for the heck of it.

Okay that last one was a joke but he realized that his life would never be the same again- and in fact it hadn't. This is what he was just thinking about on his way to school one night. He was sitting in his jeep cranking the radio as loud as humanly possible and pulling into his school parking lot. Now, normally he would have just stayed at school for the lacrosse match, however, he had left his equipment at home. He begged for Coach Finstock to let him leave campus and he had replied with, "Bilinski, If you're even a second after 7:00, you're off the team-" Then Stiles lost interest in the monologue that coach suddenly went into.

He sat back into his Jeep closing his eyes. Man, how his life was changing. Scott had been a werewolf for a year now and he was still his same old self. Lydia, Allison, Jackson... They all had changed, but not him. He has stayed his normal, boring self.

Now in retrospect, there was nothing wrong with the way things are now. Perfectly acceptable. Beautiful even. Except... Stiles wanted... to feel wanted. Scott had Allison now and didn't rely on him as much as he used to. Lydia still rarely speaks to him and when he does he barely replies out of shear shock that she had just spoken to him. Jackson's still an ass, but a werewolf ass nonetheless. A majority of the people Stiles knew were werewolves.

Sometimes he would get a very nostalgic feeling and wish things were back to their old ways. But he could never go back.

The past is the past.

He needed to focus on the future. He opened his eyes yet again to look up into the full moon. Scott had learned to control his wolf side but he wasn't going to be at the game tonight.

"This is the full moon before the matting moon so I can't make it to the game. The matting moon is extremely rare-" Scott had said to him during English. Scott continued to explain about it but Stiles got distracted by Lydia's doodling in her notebook. Lately she has been drawling this weird star shaped thing that fascinated Stiles. He could stare at it for hours on end and never tier of it.

Stiles shifted out of his seat to turn the car off. He glanced at the clock 6:58. Shoot, he was going to be late- yet again- for lacrosse.

He grabbed his bag from the passengers seat and opened his door. It was starting to get warmer but tonight was an especially chilly night. It was the coldest its been for this time of year.

The moon light illuminated the parking lot as Stiles started walking to the school's main doors. The school felt hauntingly empty as Stiles made his way to the front steps. The school looked completely different at night than at day. At night, the campus felt cold, secluded and aloof from society. As though it didn't belong here. It was the bare minimum that a school contained. It was the skeleton of a carcass left behind to rot. There were no living souls in site or anything to bring color to the school.

Stiles was a few meters away from the sidewalk as a low, loud growl barely audible howled behind him. Stiles entire body had never frozen so fast. Every muscle became stiff. The growl was different than any he had heard before. Scott's was distinguishable, he was Stile's best friend. Even the most intimidating growls did nothing to Stiles. Issac's was different. It wasn't as matured as Scott's. It sounded like a betas growl. Nothing wrong with that. Lydia was a Banshee so she didn't growl...

_Shit._

He started walking faster.

Nothing good could have made that noise behind him at this time of night. If it was during the day, he would turn around face whoever had _jokingly _made a rumble. Not given an I-am-a-beast/predictor-about-to-slash-you-open-because-I-can growl.

Everything in him was telling him NOT to turn around. Absolutely NOTHING good could come out of it. He knew that one for sure. Maybe it was just a chiwawa or even better, nothing was behind him and he had simply imagined the noise.

But as if reading his thoughts, the noise came again. This time, different. Before the growl was more- Who are you? Are you an enemy? And now it was- I do not believe you are an enemy- kind of growl. Don't turn around. Don't do it.

Don't-

He felt the muscles in his body turn as he closed his eyes tight. He was now facing the right direction of the noise, but his eyes were in a deadlock. This would look very weird from an outsiders perspective. A teenage boy, alone in a parking lot (at night) with his eyes closed. Yep. Just a little strange.

He heard this time something closer to a rumble. Very, very close. Way to close for comfort.

As his eyes were closed, his other senses increase. He could smell that the air was heavier around him, smelling like... Wood? But not forest wood. At least, not forest wood that resided in Beacon Hills. He felt and heard the impact of a breath exhaling. His entire body tensed yet again. There was _someone_ standing in front of him.

He was done for. Kapute. Dead. No longer in existence.

In a small way, his life flashed before his eyes-

He was going to die a virgin.

**He was going to die a fricken _virgin_.**

Sorry Scott- I won't be there to back you up any more, because my virgin ass died!

News headline- VIRGIN STILES STILINSKI MURDERED ON CAMPUS WHILE ONLOOKERS NOTICED HE WAS ALONE WITH HIS EYES CLOSED

Okay, so that was a long headline but it was the truth. Think of it as a prediction of future events. Stiles is now a master at ESP.

He felt big hands grab onto both arms.

This was it.

The End.

He waited... Nothing.

Whoever was holding a death grip on his arm just stood there doing that. _Don't open your eyes, Stiles._ He told himself.

He could still hear the other breathing and could feel the other exhaling. Unless it was the wind matching perfectly with the times the strange person was exhaling.

"Uhh..." Stiles slipped. He didn't mean for anything to come out of his mouth but there were times when he need to know how to stop his mouth form opening and uttering nonsense. This was one of those times. "I can guarantee I don't taste good. Well, unless you're into that thing. Then if so, go for someone with more muscle. I know another with more meat-" He stopped talking when he head a sniffing noise.

The strange person was now... Sniffing him? No, wait, yes. Maybe... That's what it felt like.

Now he is doubting his consciousness. He felt a tongue- it was defiantly a tongue- pulse against his right collarbone. Like it was tasting him. The air hit the cold trail of silica left by said tongue. What if this was Scott just pulling his leg? Stiles couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. What if it was some strange murder he had seen on the news yesterday?! Actually, he didn't watch the new yesterday but that's beside the point. The point being his head and whats beside it being some stranger who is now sucking on his clavicle.

Just open your eyes...

Open your eyes...

Come on Stiles, be a man! Open yo-

A sudden pain shot through his shoulder as his eyes flew open. He couldn't see anything expect blotched of color as his eyes tried to focus. He felt a liquid dip across his skin only to be replaced by a wet tongue licking it up by the same stranger who fucking BIT him.

He felt teeth biting into the same spot before pressing harder in as the person let out a mix of a howl and a groan. Stile couldn't move his body. It felt like he was trapped both physically and mentally. Well, his attacker was at least male, or some woman with a freaky strong grip.

And then he was gone. The sudden coldness and emptiness of the school parking lot dawned upon his as the final black and white blotches disappeared from site. He lifted his a shacking arm to his neck and winced at the touch. He pulled his fingers back to see them stained with blood. He grabbed his bag and simply head to the locker room. No way in hell was he missing the game. He was a man who valued his manly pride. He wasn't going to let the fact that he was bitten bring him down.

He opened up the school doors as he suddenly felt tiered. His knees felt week and his vision blurred. Was his body always this heavy?

The last thing in his mind being bitten before he was covered in blackness.

* * *

Waffles.

Stiles knew for a fact the he smelt waffles. His eyes slowly opened as he looked around his room. He was laying in bed.

His bed.

He sifted under his covers and stretched out.

What. Happened. He felt like he was hit by a freight train. The last time he felt like this was last summer when Scott had got his hands on some cheep Vodka and they had drank the entire bottle. They were alone and thankfully did nothing stupid but they both woke up with massive headaches. This moment was just as bad as that.

The last thing he remembered was being at the school... Getting out of his car... Then what? Waking up in bed. Something happened. Right?

He heard a knock on the door. "Stiles? You awake?" His dad came in wearing a causal outfit. Stiles was taken back by this.

"And you're not in your uniform?" Stiles asked worried by the expression his dad was making. His voices was hoarse and groggy like he had just woken from a week long nap.

"I took the day off. How are you feeling?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Uh... Fine, more or less..." He equivocated as best as he could. His dad leaned against the door frame.

"That's good... Scott will be stopping by to bring you the homework you missed." His dad avoided eye contact and acted like the view from his bedroom was suddenly the most amazing thing ever.

"Come again?" He questions his dads sanity. Why was Scott coming by exactly?

"You've been out since Friday Night. It's Tuesday." Stiles heart almost stopped at the words. He has been asleep for fucking FOUR DAYS? Panic spread out through his veins as he felt himself starting to sweat. What he sick? No, not that he knew of... Oh God, was it some sort of potion from a witch? Did Scott poison him with a weird werewolf disease?!

He didn't know how to respond. But his father could apparently read his face and responded for him, "I had Melissa and a few doctors examine you, they said nothing was wrong and that it would be better for you to be in a familiar atmosphere instead of a hospital when you were to wake up."

"Okay..." Stiles was scared. Scared to tell his dad the truth. What if this had to do with werewolves? If put in a position, could he tell his dad the truth?

"I made breakfast. Come down when ever you're ready. No rush." He turned and shut the door before Stiles could reply.

* * *

He didn't have anything to say to his dad. He didn't know _what _ to say.

_Hey day! Sorry that I have no memory of why I passed out in the school parking lot on a Friday night on my way to a lacrosse game. That's not sketchy is it? Maybe it's because of my werewolf best friend who just rang out door bell?_

Stiles got up to answer the door. "I've got it dad, sit down. You already made me waffles. I think I can handle the door." His father shot him a look as he walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Scott was standing there with a bag in his hands. "You're alive." He stated.

"And you were no help with that." He pulled Scott in and up to his room. He shut the door behind him.

"What the hell dude? What happened?" Scott asked once they were in the privacy of Stile room. Scot sat down on his bed. Scott came over so often that this was his second home.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Stiles exclaimed. He felt his anger boiling over. He wasn't angry necessarily at Scott but more so at himself for being unable to recall the even that let to his temporary demise. "What did you do to me?"

"What are you talking about, Stiles?" Scott stared him down. Two could play at that game.

"This is probably your fault! Your werewolf problem probably contaminated my human self! Maybe I'm allergic to you and suddenly I had an allergic reaction?"

"Stiles-"

"No Scott! I'm serious! We have never considered the effects it would have on _me_! Maybe being friends with a werewolf shortens a human's lifespans! What if I am turning mutant? What of this is a symptom of an outbreak cause by werewolf's? What if-"

"_Stiles_,"Scott interrupted yet again. "It's not something I did. What do you remember about the night? Think about everything. What you saw, smelt, heard. Anything." Stiles laid down horizontally on the bed. Scott remained sitting up.

He thought for a while. What _had _happened?

"Well... I got out of my car." Stiles closed his eyes and thought about what he last remembered. "Right. Minding my own business... I was walking into the school. But I stopped... Why? Oh, I think I heard something. A meow? No, a growl? I think... Yes! A growl! But it was quite so I picked up the pace. It could have been just a small dog, a chiwawa at worst. But I heard it again. Yeah! So I turned around. But I was too manly to open my eyes. I smelt wood. No pine? No- wood. I think. I'm pretty sure that someone was standing in front of me... Then what? He was smelling me... Like a dog. And then his licked me. Ha! It tickles! And..." Stiles eyes flew open. "HE FUCKING BITE ME!" Stiles ran over to the bathroom mirror and looked. Sure enough, there was a slight outline of someones teeth marks. Not noticeable unless you were to look for them.

He ran his fingers over the indent they left in his skin. A shiver ran through his body at the sudden direct contact. Weird.

"What?" Scott was not in the bath room examining his neck as though he was the frog they dissected back in eighth grade. He also let his finger trail over the bite mark as the same tingling ran through him. Scott noticed his reaction.

"What?" Stiles asked scared of Scott's facial expression at the moment.

"Do you not find any of this weird? A stranger bites you and then you wake up four days later with no recollection of it? Stiles we need to talk to Deaton. Now." Before Stiles could protest, they were out the door and in Stiles Jeep.

* * *

Stiles was dragged into the Animal Clinic almost against his will. Deaton kept his cool smug look on his face as if he knew they were coming (which he probably did).

"What can I help you boys with?" He asks calmly as if he can't see how much they are freaking out.

"I was bit!" Stiles yelled. Deaton looked between Scott and Stiles but both didn't reply. Neither knew what to say. Scott gave him the _you're not wrong_ look.

"By what?" He asked.

"That's why we're here." Stiles then explained to him the amazingly awkward story of how he got bit...

He stood there for a few seconds looking at Stiles. His facial expression din't change and continued staring.

"I think I have an idea." He walked behind the counter into the back of the room. Scott gave him a nervous look before letting out a deep breath.

"That's a good sign, right? I mean, Deaton can fix this? Well, I'm not saying anything's broken but I just want to know what-_who_- bit me. Yah I mean, It's kinda important to know when some one has tasted my blood and I don't know if I am comfortable-"

"Stiles," Scott interrupted.

"-with having some one tasting my blood. Maybe if I knew them better, I'd consider it but-" A clearing of the throat made Stiles turn on his heels to see Deaton with a very old, very dusty book. Scott was giving him an _I tried to warn you that Deaton was walking in_ look. Stiles shot him a _well it wasn't good enough_ look.

Dalton walked over to the counter and put the book the book down. Stiles swore that dust flew everywhere when he did so.

"You were bit by a werewolf." Dalton flat out stated. Stiles let out a laugh.

"No. I wasn't, there would be wolfy marks on my neck. Not human ones." Stiles gestured to his neck.

"Not necessarily," Deaton flipped the book open to a weird ass picture. It was a werewolf holding a human female. The female was fully naked (boobs and all) and with blood dripping down her neck. Her stomach had a weird star drawling on it. The drawling looked oddly familiar as Stiles stared at it. Fascinated by its patterns and shaped. "There are rare cases where a werewolf will choose a human mate."

"_What? _So you're telling me I am now a werewolf's substitute because it can't find a mate?" Stiles asked in disbelief. This was not happening. He was not going to be a replacement. And against his will on top of it. This was one of the worst situations he had been in. Even more awkward then some of the memories Stiles has had with Derek.

"Well, sort of. Think of it as you having been marked." He continued.

"What does that even mean?" Stiles asked pasting back and forth.

"It means that until the next full moon, there will be... Symptoms, if you will. Normally, werewolves mate with other werewolves but on this occasion, a werewolf has chosen its mate to be human."

"Symptoms?" Scott spoke up.

"Yes. He will go threw three stages." Deaton's attention turned back to Stiles. "First, it will be a longing type of feeling. Like you're constantly without something. The next stage will add on to that. Your hormones will increase and will experience a heat of sorts. Lastly, will be the night of the full moon."

"What will happen on that night?" Stiles asked. This was just great. Obviously someone bit Stiles thinking he was someone else. And now because of this, Stiles was going to have to sacrifice both his virginity and his sanity for a night to some stranger. Perfect.

"The werewolf will come and confirm the claim he placed on you." Deaton closed the book and walked into the back.  
Scott looked at Stiles.

"Well this is just great." Stiles sighed as he stormed out the door into the only place he could think. His Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two and a half weeks had flown by and nothing really happened to Stiles. Well, nothing per say out of the blue. He was still just as clumsy and awkward as before. Maybe he was hungrier since then... But hey, he was a growing teen aged boy.

Honestly, Stiles had almost forgotten about the incident. However, he does remember how the conversation went when they were over at Derek's and Scott told them why Stiles hadn't been around for the last few days-

"What?" Isaac was the first to speak. His mouth was curved into a smile and he was obviously suppressing a laugh- Of coarse he was. He would find this situation funny.

"Who is it?" Lydia asked with curiosity in her voice and a grin plastered on her face. She was bordering on excitement. This was one of the few times she ever really paid attention to him and it was because of this incident? Great. Just great.

"Maybe its an Alpha from a rival pact?" Allison asked with just as much interest. Stiles really hoped it wasn't from a rival pact. But at the same time he didn't want it to be someone from his pact. Oh god, if it was Scott who maybe unknowingly bit him? That would get extremely awkward really fast. Maybe it would be better if it was some one he didn't know. Heck, it could be a girl. Couldn't it?

Stiles could hope.

"Doubt it. No Alpha would look for a mate from Stiles. It was probably an Omega who bit him." This time Isaac bluntly laughed. Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked at Derek. Derek had remained quite the entire time Scott and Stiles were explaining the situation. Stiles eyes weren't even on Derek's for a second before Derek leaned away from the door frame and walked out of the room. Had he been looking at him the entire time? Ha, no chance.

"I bet it is an Alpha. And probably a hot one." Lydia interjected smiling at Stiles. Her rose colored lips sparkled in the dim lit room. He couldn't help but smile back.

After that, Stiles just went back to his regular life.

And his life went on normally. There were some very minor things that resembled what Deaton had said but nothing extreme. The only thing was he had the feeling that he was missing something almost 24/7. Or that he was without something. But he could never place what that something was. Rather it be a textbook that he forgot to bring or even looking for Scott- Stiles never felt content. There were only every few times when the feeling disappeared. When he was in the presence of his pack- Scott, Isaac, Derek, Lydia and Allison.

It was only until recently that Stiles had decided to call them his pack. And only because it felt... Natural? No, that wan't the right word... Essential? Familiar? Instinctive? What ever the word, it felt right.

He tried to forget about the biting thing, he really did... Everything was going great too.

Until Thursday...

* * *

Stiles wondered through school halls and found himself walking in two minuets late to English. The teacher gave him an angry look but Stiles had somehow managed to avoid detention- for now. He sat down behind Scott and opened his book.

He looked blankly at the pages letting his mind wonder. He looked up from his textbook and around the room. He heard footsteps. They were clear as day.

His head spun around the room in search of where they were coming from. A sudden roar of a car engine had him panicked. His eyes scanned the window for the source of noise.

All of his other classmates were looking at the teacher and listening to a very boring lecture that Stiles couldn't even hear because of that extremely loud car. The engine revved up again and Stiles winced at how load it was. It sounded like his head was directly under the car hood. His pulse had nearly skyrocketed and Scott turned around.

"Stiles, man? You okay?" He asked in a whisper.

"You don't hear that?" He asked just as the sound of tiers shredding on pavement caused him to shut his eyes.

"Hear what?" Scott asked, his head perking up trying to pick up any noises.

"_That_!"Stiles hissed through his teeth. His hands were visibly shaking as he panicked. How could Scott NOT hear that? It sounded almost exactly like Derek's Camaro.

"McCall. Stilinski. Pay attention." The teacher spat out not even bothering to turn around. Scott's eyes looked apologetic before he turned back into his seat. The noise stopped. He attempted to focus his attention back to the teacher as if he didn't just temporarily lose his sanity.

He really did tried to pay attention. But something was wrong with him right now.

His breathing had steadily been increasing. His pulse seemed to have not calmed down. His heart was still racing. The temperature of the room increasing dramatically. He could feel the sweat building at his temples and forehead. The room must have been a hundred degrees. He couldn't seam to sit still. His knee was bouncing nervously as he rested his hand on it to try and stop him from shaking. To stop his hands from shaking too.

Something was seriously wrong. He raised his hand. The teacher's sentience stopped midway. "Stilinski. This is the first time you have ever raised your hand willingly."

"Uh.. Yah, T... Can I-I go to the b-bathroom?" He stuttered trying to form words. His mind wasn't able to keep up with his body. The teacher sighed and allowed him to leave. Scott's nostrils flared and he was about to ask something but Stiles was gone. He was now in full sprints to the locker room.

* * *

Stiles mind raced. What was wrong? Was this the flue? Were these even symptoms of the flue? He raced into the locker room discarding his closes as he immediately jumped into the shower. The normally freezing water did nothing on his burning hot skin. It felt that every cell in his body was boiling. He couldn't tell if the water on his skin was from sweat or the shower. He tried to wrap his mind around what was happening but couldn't even think. The heat was surrounding his consciousness and ability to form coherent thoughts.

He closed his eyes as he rubbed the water around his arms and body trying anything to help him cool off. It did absolutely nothing except ease the tension building in his aching muscles. He realized something extremely important that he didn't notice in class.

He. Was. Hard.

Not half-hard but fully erect. Like- Mt. Everest of erects. He rested his head on the tiles and stared down in disbelief. Was this all because of his hormones? But this has never happened before? And not at school of all places!

God, the look Scott had given him before he left too. He knows, of coarse his werewolf ass knows. He can probably smell what he is doing from here. The though of his best friend listening to the noises he was making... Nope. Let's not think about that.

Let's defiantly not think about that...

Stiles did the only thing he could do with a fully erect, aching cock. He wrapped his thin fingers around it and started pumping. He watched as the tip appeared and disappeared in his foreskin. Precum started to leak from the tip and his movements sped up. His grip tightened at the base and would loosen when he reached the tip. He tried to keep this pattern going but he just felt like he was getting hotter and hotter.

A rather loud moan emitted from his mouth without his consent. He felt his body become heavy as he relaxed his back against the tiles. His entire body grew hotter- if even possible at this point- and his mind was completely clouded with lust. He never though masturbation felt this _good. _Yeah, it felt pretty fucking amazing but something about this time was completely different. He wasn't thinking about anything specific but his mind subconsciously wandered back to what Deaton had said-

_"He will go threw three stages. First, it will be a longing type of feeling. Like you're constantly without something. The next stage will add on to that. Your hormones will increase and will experience a heat of sorts."_

Well, the first one had been happening without him thinking much of it and now the second one had arrived.

He lifted his free hand to the place where he was bitten weeks ago. The same shiver raced through his nerves and strait to his cock.

"Fuck..." He whispered out as the pleasure increased. He pressed harder into the bit mark and increased his pace. The pressure sent bolts of painful pleasure through him. This was one of the most intense feelings he had ever experienced. He wanted more... _Needed_ more.

He applied a lot of pressure into the mark causing him to cry out. He reluctantly let go of his neck and lowered his hand. He tentatively pressed his index finger to his rim. His body was already beyond accepting and eagerly opened up. He slid the finger in while putting his thumb over his slit with his other hand. He started thrusting his index finger in and out little by little. He was close.

Very close. This was his first time every using his fingers and it felt- different. Not a bad different, just different.

He started to lose control over his own hands as he lost a rhythm. His moves became extremely erratic and needy. His whole body convulsed sucking his finger in as he had one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. He came all over his hands as his body finally cooled down. His breathing even out as the water fell down upon his. He watched as his cum went down the drain.

His lust fogged mind started to clear as reality came crashing back upon him. He had just jerked off. At school. Not only that, but he had put a finger in himself. **_In_** his own body. The only person he had ever thought about having sex with was Lydia and he most certainly did NOT have to enter a finger in himself. It was just a spur of the moment one time deal. It's not like it had felt very pleasurable. Right?

Stiles refused to dwell upon it any longer. In fact, he would just forget about it. He stood up on shacking legs and stepped out of the shower. He was dripping wet as he sped walked to find a towel that someone may have left. He luckily found one laying on the bench. He walked over and dried himself off before stepping back into his clothes.

He walked back to class feeling somewhat better but still feeling that something was missing.

* * *

"What the hell?" Scott asked first thing they were out of class heading to lunch. Stiles didn't reply. This was probably one of the very few times in his life where he was at a loss of words. Allison greeted Scott with a warm kiss and he gave Stiles one last questioning glance before heading into the cafeteria. Stiles stopped by his locker and rested his head against it.

He honestly didn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to tell Scott what happened. Though, he probably already knows. If he asked again, Stiles would just accept it and tell him. Stiles opened his locker and felt a rough hand pull at his shoulder. Just to Stiles surprise, Lydia stood before him.

"What's up with you, Stiles." She asked. He was almost afraid of the aura she was giving off right now. She was extremely confident and stunning, normally he would be totally into that but he just couldn't seem to get it up at the moment.

"Come again?" He asked as she rolled her eyes, expecting him to say that.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you just run out of English looking like you're about to pass out from a heat stroke when it's not even hot out! Plus, you seem to be off. Different. Have been ever since that incident." She didn't have to specify about what incident. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "You seem like you're not _here_ half the time. Sometimes when I glance at you, you will be in you're own world of thoughts. It used to be that when I looked at you, you were practically drooling over what outfit I was wearing. I know when something wrong and something is wrong."

He hadn't even noticed what she was talking about. He had thought that for the past few weeks everything had been fine. So what if he didn't pay as much attention to Lydia, not everything was always about her-

That's it.

"Lydia, what were you drawing a while ago. It was a star shaped thing?" He asked opening back up his locker scanning through his books.

"This?" She asked handing him her notebook. He took it and flipped through the pages until he came across the design he was looking for. It was a star pattern that had its normal strait edges turned into a more circular shape. There were lines running through it that also formed a star in itself. He handed the notebook back to her and grabbed an image from the book Deaton had. It was the weird picture of the woman in the werewolf's arms, the female being fully naked and with blood dripping down her neck... That one. The star symbol that was on her stomach was exactly the same as Lydia's doodles.

"This is what you have been drawing." He showed her. Her eyes when back in forth between her drawing and the actual picture in disbelief.

"Where did you find this?" She asked returning the page to him.

"I had Dr. Deaton scan the text about the bite and the picture was just included. It has to do with the, uh.. Situation I'm in." He was avoiding her eye contact now but that didn't stop her form talking.

"So, you're telling me that I have been drawing some weird mating ritual? Why?" She asked with that same tone in her voice that tells Stiles she is intrigued. She usually gets like this while figuring something major out but Stiles just couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny, Stiles?"

"I-I.. Nothing." He took a minuet to compose himself before answering her question. "I don't know why you are drawing this but I do know it has something to do with me. Now come on, lets head to lunch." Stile smiled and followed her down the halls to the cafeteria.

Stiles sad down at his normal spot across from Scott. He had a simple sandwich in front of him but he didn't seem hungry anymore. He had only taken a bite but nausea began to overwhelm him. Allison noticed the paleness that started to show on Stiles face.

"Everything okay, Stiles? You don't look so good." She asked as everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Stiles are you going to tell me what happened in English?" Scott asked at one of the worst possible moments. Scott seemed to notice this as he looked around the table as everyone else's conversation seemed so less important.

"Nothing happened. I just don't feel to well." He spoke into his tray. It would be best to avoid all eye contact with everyone. He didn't need to see the glances they were probably giving him.

"If somethings wrong, you should talk to Derek. He could help you." Scott told him and Stiles didn't see anything wrong with it. Derek was an Alpha who most likely did know if something could be wrong with Stiles.

"Yah, maybe I should get his opining on everything. Who knows what he is thinking." Stiles replied. He ended up not eating the rest of his sandwich as he took off down the halls debating if he should show up to Derek's apartment uninvited or get his number from Scott.

* * *

Showing up uninvited sounded like the best idea. He didn't pay much attention the rest of the school day and drove straight to Derek's house.

When he got there he debated going in.

He wouldn't say he was best friends with Derek. More of somewhat friends or very good acquaintances. He honestly didn't know why he was reluctant to go inside. It wasn't like he hasn't been alone with Derek before. He had many times to discuss werewolf things. Just none of those things were about him. They were always about Scott, Lydia, even Jackson... But never really him.

And deep deep deep deep down inside, Derek was probably- maybe- a good person. He just needed someone to get to know him better. He needed a friend. And Stiles could be that friend.

That was a good enough pep talk to get him all the way to the front door. Now he needed something to help him a little further...

Derek was a good guy who need someone in his life to understand him. He had lost almost all of his family in the fire and every since then hasn't opened himself up. He needed someone where he was able to do that with. Stiles could do that for him-

The front door swung open nearly giving Stiles a heart attach. Derek was standing in front of him resting his hand on the door frame. Stiles should have sucked it up and gotten his number from Scott because clearly Derek wasn't expecting any company.

Stiles figured that out by the fact that Derek was almost fully naked and dripping wet in front of him. An oddly familiar smell washed upon him as he took in the image of Derek's stunning figure near the threshold.

Derek was dripping wet holding a town in front of the only part Stiles was curious about. The water droplets over Derek's smooth skin made Stiles mouth water. The towel wasn't even securely tied around his waist- it was only hanging in his left hand while his right one help open the door. His entire body looked like something out of the porn magazines Stiles occasionally-okay weekly-checked out. His body was perfectly sculpted, something even Michael Angelo couldn't pull off.

The moment didn't last as long as Stiles would have before Derek let out an awkward cough. His eyes snapped up to meet Derek's. He couldn't read Derek's face but knew he was most likely mad. That was always Stiles go to answer about Derek's expression. Is that a look of happiness? No, he's probably mad.

"Get in." Derek left the door open as he turned around.

He fucking turned around without the towel to cover up his back side. Stiles thought his abs were a godsend but his ass and back? There was nothing he had seen that could ever compare to this man's body. His muscles shifted as he walked showing just how fit he is. His triskelion tattoo made him look slightly taner but that added to his sexiness. The tattoo was in perfect alignment with his spine and matched his dark hair. He perfect ass complemented his toned back. He kept walking back to his room but tilted his head back just in time to see Stiles turn away and look out the window like he wasn't just staring.

Derek smirked as he walked back into his bedroom. Stiles went over and sat down on the couch. The entire apartment smelt different than the last time he was here. Last time it smelt like aftershave, new apartment smell, and the smells of Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Allison all mixed. But now that her was here, it almost smelt like a forest. Which was very weird considering Derek didn't like near the forest. On a random note- Derek really needed to get a TV.

There were times when he really trusted Derek, kinda like now. But then Derek would do somethings that made him not trust him so much- like sleeping with Ms. Blake. Doing something like that really tells Stiles that Derek has a horrible choice of relationships. And the fact that he can not read people as well as he would like to think. Heck, he couldn't read Kate Argent and she kill most of his family in the fire.

Derek walked in and leaned against the wall across from Stiles. Stiles frowned a little at the fact that Derek was fully clothed. He was wearing a tight shirt but now that Stiles had seen what was under that shirt- the shirt didn't do any justice. "Why are you here?" Derek asked putting a very stern look on his face. He looked like he didn't wan't to see Stiles. Which, Stiles could understand. He just interrupted a mans shower. But the look Derek was giving him- it was like it pained him to even be near Stiles.

"Wow, Derek, you have a way with words. Really know how to make a man feel special." He reached down into his jean pocket as he stood up. He handed Derek the folded sheet of paper. "Deaton gave me this. It shows what will- uh, I guess eventually happen to me. Minus the fact that it's a picture a girl. Lately, Lydia has been drawing that star thing over everything. We thought it would be best to ask you. We haven't really heard what you had to say about any of this so I came over to ask, I guess."

"We?" Derek asked as he kept studying the picture.

"Yeah 'We'. You're Pack." Stiles asked as Derek eyes snapped up to meet his. The outer rim of his pupils glowed red. He looked pissed off. Extremely pissed off.

"Their you're pack too." Derek said in a very matter-of-fact tone. Stiles was honestly surprised by this. Derek seemed out of it.

Stiles could take the hint.

"Sorry. You know what? This was a bad idea. I'll just go see Deaton again. Your mind seems to be somewhere else so I will just go. In fact, just forget that I was here. You never saw me." Stiles let his hand fall to his side for dramatic effect. He waited for Derek to stop him but nothing like that happened. He didn't even look at him. "Okay." He said more to himself than Derek. He nodded before turning on his heals and walking out the way he came without another word from Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

The full moon was Friday.

This fricken Friday.

Stiles was slowly losing his sanity and failing every test in the meantime. He didn't know what to do. On average, he had to jerk himself off at_ least_ three times a day. Yes, he _had_ to. It wasn't something he could talk himself out of, his body physically needed it. This was half of the reason for his madness. The other half was sitting and wondering who the hell would come and claim him on Friday. His heart beat would speed up considerably and he would have to work on something else so he didn't have a panic attach.

Which he had to talk himself out of getting nearly every hour.

Also, Scott was no help. Because this Friday's moon was the "Mating" moon, as Scott had told him now multiple times. Scott had been spending all his time with Allison. "Wow, Allison's looking even more beautiful today" and "God, doesn't Allison smell amazing?" was all Scott would talk about. Stiles really didn't feel wanted nor did he have the patience to put up with that. So instead, he tried starting a bond with Danny and Isaac. Well, mostly Danny who actually put up with him half the time. But Isaac would sometimes listen. Sometimes. Okay, rarely.

Now, on this descent Tuesday Stiles was sitting at his usually lunch table with the disgusting PDA that Allison and Scott were sharing from across him while Stiles tried to have a normal conversation with Danny about himself.

"Danny, how am I not attractive in your eyes? I seriously don't get it. What is unappealing about me?" He asked while taking a break from eating his pretzel.

"Look, can we not have this conversation again?" Danny asked looking at Isaac who just shrugged at him like it was no big deal. Like this conversation didn't happen once every two or three days.

"No, don't give me that. We are going to have this conversation until you give me a valid answer. Saying, 'Because I just don't' isn't good enough. I need a more solid reasoning. How about something like, 'Stiles is just to mature and out of my league for me to even try and hit on.'" Stiles tried to imitate Danny as best as he could. He didn't think it was half bad. Apparently Danny thought other wise.

"That sounds nothing like me." He stated. Stiles could hear Allison laughing at something Scott had said and he turned his attention to them. They sat across from Stiles and Scott had his whole body positioned towards Allison. The sight was almost sickening. They should just get a room already.

"Stiles, man. Come on." Scott said to Stiles who then came upon the realization that he had said that last line out loud. Stiles didn't reply. He rarely said sorry and he sure as hell didn't feel like saying it now. "Are we going to talk about your-"

"No." Stiles interrupted coldly. He almost regretted it by the look of pain that showed bluntly on Scott face but he stood his ground. "I am not talking about it."

"You're going to have to sooner or later. The full moon is_ this_ Friday-" Scott tried to be Stiles voice of reasoning.

"I'm aware. I know what day it is." Stiles knew he was sounding like a jack ass but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to think about Friday as little as possible.

"Yeah, well have you though about who it is? Mating moon isn't something werewolves take lightly so it has to be someone you know. It could be-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it. So, I'll just get going to class early or something." He stood up pushing his chair out from behind him causing a loud scratching sound that had several people looking at him.

"I'm worried about you, Stiles." Scott lowered his voice. "I can smell that something's off with you. You're not yourself. And what are you going to do about the Lacrosse tournament on Saturday?"

"I don't know yet! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? What are _you_ going to do about it? I can handle my own problems and don't need you to be there holding my hand for me over something like this, Scott. I know that I will be just find doing this by myself. Thank you." And with that Stiles walked right out of the cafeteria and into his Math class ten minuets early.

This was the first time in his life he was here before the teacher.

* * *

After school Stiles went straight home. His body was now on a set clock of masturbation. Once immediately when he woke up. Next was lined perfectly with the last bell ringing and Stiles running full speed ahead to his Jeep. After that came either once before dinner, once after dinner, or both. And when he was in his sexy time, he was infatuated with the bit mark. The more he touched it, the more the pleasure increased. He would find himself even touching it throughout the day.

He would go to rub his neck from stress and press directly onto the bite and letting a rather loud moan slip through his teeth. Danny didn't look at him the same way again for a few days after that.

But, it was starting to become a problem. The more he thought about the bite, the more he though about its owner. And of coarse he would think about the bite during his, _ahem_, alone times. That's when the stress started to pile up.

What if it was a possessive woman? Or a psychopathic woman? Maybe it was a serial killer who had escaped from jail and Stiles was at the wrong place at the wrong time (That one he had thought about way too much). And the one that had him most stressed out- The thought that it was a guy.

Stiles was 98% sure it was a guy. 98%. Do you know how much that is? That is beyond passing. Why was he so sure? The fact that Stiles could almost fit his entire fist inside himself during masturbation now. If it was a woman, this wouldn't be happening. He wouldn't be able to slide in two finger in him like it was nothing. Then, those two would work up to four by the time he came. He just couldn't stick his thumb in. It was more physiological. But god, there were time when he wanted to. Fuck, the thought of having something that big inside of him...

It's what's getting him off at the moment.

He was in a modified position of the downward dog on his bed fully naked with his ass in the air and three fingers in himself thrusting harshly. His other hand was furiously working at his neck pushing as deep as he could possible could push into the bite. _His_ bite. Even if whoever had put it the had done so by accident, it was now Stiles. There were times where he didn't feel wanted by anyone but this bite was a reminder that even if by chance- He was wanted. He let his head rest against the pillow. It was starting to hurt his neck but the man had his priorities.

"Fuck. Yes... Ah... Harder..." He was panting into the sheets and moaning at the thought of someone taking him like his. Someone sneaking into his window right now and thrusting their cock into him without any lube (Shit, that reminded Stiles that he was out and should probably get some more soon). He wanted someone to want his just as much as he needed them. Wanted someone to make him feel as vulnerable as he knew he looked right now. But he didn't want a one night stand. He didn't want someone to come this Friday, take his virginity and just leave. He pushed the thought of that to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand. Ha- literally.

He was so close... He took his fingers out of his ass and wrapped them around his leaching cock. It only took a few hard, dry pumps to send him over the edge and seeing tiny stars. The sudden warmth of his hand was too much as he howled into his pillow. He continued pumping his cock as his seed shot out over the towel he had placed down earlier knowing this would happen.

His body fell down onto the sheets when his breathing evened out. He felt the warm sticky fluid under his chest but he was temporary visiting his cloud nine and didn't care. He said temporary because give him a few hours and he would be rock hard again.

He blinked a few times as he contemplated what was going on in his mind:

1) He jerked of to the thought of a guy... Again. This was becoming almost a natural thing. The longing feeling had only been steadily increasing these last few days and was starting to reach a new high. Also, that feeling of missing something? Yup, still here and going strong.

2) How was Friday night going to exactly work out? Was Stiles supposed to meet up with this werewolf? Would the werewolf going to come to him? Should he go to where they first "met"? (If one would call sniffing, licking and biting as meeting) Would this werewolf come at all? Had all of this just been in Stiles mind and a pretty gosh darn good reason to jerk off four times a day?

3) Did he just fucking howl? That wasn't one of his usual moans. That was a full fledged howling-at-the-moon type of howl. That was definitely a first and last.

4) He needed to buy more lube. A lot more considering the rate he was going. Let see, one bottle per six or so times... Yeah, he would need a few bottle_s_. Plural.

5) He had, in all honesty, completely forgot about the Lacrosse tournament this Saturday. It was there last game and Stiles couldn't miss it. But then again this would be implying that something would happen to him on Friday causing him to miss the game...

6) Lastly- Dinner was ready, he could smell it. Stiles stopped breathing for a moment. His dad had been home the entire time? He didn't usually come home for another hour? No- Did he hear that? Stiles wasn't trying to suppress his voice! He didn't know his dad was home!

He quickly got dressed and ran to the bathroom to was his hands and chest. He still couldn't get used to the feeling of getting up and walking about right after doing that. He felt... Empty.

He ran down stairs to greet his dad. Only, to his horror, his dad wasn't alone in the kitchen. Derek Hale was sitting at the wooden family table with an extremely pained expression on his face.

* * *

No.

Just- No. Why was he here? In Stiles home- Invading his privacy. This was Stile home! His haven!

Derek hated him, and they hadn't left off on great terms since the last time they saw each other. Derek seemed to take notice of his presence. His eyes shot up to meet Stiles. His were glowing bright red as panic washed over Stiles (And slight arousal which he was trying his hardest to suppress). Stiles couldn't read the look he was getting from Derek but it sent chills drown his spine. It was a look that could kill. But why would Derek's eyes be glowing now of all times? Derek wasn't exactly being threatened, was he? Well, this was Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles shook his head trying to tell Derek to loose the eyes before his dad saw. Derek took the hint and looked away attempting to regain control.

"Dad, what exactly is going on?" Stiles inquired as he stepped into his dad's line of view.

"I invited Derek over for dinner." He replied like it was a perfectly natural response (which is wasn't).

"Why exactly?" Stiles asked lowing his voice as if Derek couldn't still hear him with his super werewolf hearing.

"Stiles, I found him wondering the graveyard. Today is the anniversary of the fire. I though we could at least give him some dinner. I don't want to hear you complaining about this. Be nice to him, at least for tonight." Stiles didn't ask anymore and understood. As much as his didn't want to see Derek, he knew that his father was right. He wouldn't have complained exactly... Okay, maybe just a little.

He went over and sat across from Derek at the table. Derek was looking in the opposite direction of the kitchen and just staring.

"So. What's been up with you lately?" Stiles asked trying to make small talk. Derek's eyes met his. Stiles could tell the minuet Derek laid eyes on him that he had heard what his father had said. Stiles could visible see the pain, remorse and regret that showed in Derek's eyes. Stiles knew that Derek had a great poker face but to Stiles at a time like this, his eyes were a dead give away. They were his Achilles heal. They were what let Stiles understand Derek better or so he would like to think.

"Not in the mood to talk. Understandable. I get like that sometimes after a bad day. Kinda like how I was with Scott today at lunch. I wasn't in a mood to talk to him either-"

"Stiles." Derek half spoke half growled out. Okay- he was definitely not in a talking mood. "I'm sorry." Stile mouth fell open at Derek's apology. He- Derek Hale- was s_orry_?

"What?" Stiles asked completely blown away by the fact that THE Derek Hale was in his kitchen apologizing! He couldn't wait to tell Scott about this one. Well, if Scott wasn't mad at him.

"The other night," It took Stiles a minuet to think about what he was talking about. "I didn't mean to make you leave." Stiles still couldn't believe this was happening. Derek looked like he was about to continue but Stiles cut him off.

"'s fine. No biggie. None." Stiles tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but he was a horrible lair. The truth was though that it wasn't a big deal. Was it? Stiles hadn't thought too much of it since then but now that Derek had mentioned it, maybe that why he's been snappy lately. He was upset that Derek rejected him. Ha- no way. He wasn't a girl. "Just be super busy lately with school and the stupid full moon Friday-"

"That's _this_ Friday?" Derek asked with alertness in his voice. His eyes had gotten bigger and he sat up in his seat. How could an Alpha forget when he was going to be spending it with his mate. Surely Derek had a mate by now. Just look at him! Stile was about to reply when his dad interrupted him.

"Homemade Chicken Pot Pie." He sat down a plate in front of Derek and then Stiles. Derek still looked like he was expecting an answer.

"Yes, idiot. Even I knew that." Stiles whispered quiet enough that his dad couldn't hear it but loud enough for Derek's wolf to be able to pick it up.

"Derek. How are you holding up? Got yourself a job yet?" His dad sat down in between Derek and Stiles. Derek let his eyes linger a minuet on Stiles before shifting his attention towards Sheriff Stilinski to answer.

"Yes Sir. I'm working in the town over doing car repairs." Derek responded picking up his fork and digging into the meal set before him. This wasn't as awkward as Stiles had originally thought. It was going very well. Stile took a bite of the food and thought his dad did a very good job for not having cooked in forever. This was the first home cooked meal he's had since...

Before his mom got sick. Had it been that long? He could remember it like it was yesterday. He came rushing into the kitchen to greet his mom. She had been diagnosed with Frontotemporal Dementia by this time but he couldn't remember for how long. Stiles was too young to understand what that meant. He should have been there for her more. Should have stayed by her side.

She was making a Pot Roast. Her signature Pot Roast. He could vaguely remember the taste but the smell had long since passed. She greeted him with a warm smile as he asked what was in the weird shaped oven. His mom had replied with a laugh and the fact that the "weird shaped oven" was a crock pot. They continued to laugh about it as she pulled him into a hug. That was one of the last memories he had of her before the Dementia started.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice brought him back to reality. He didn't know that he was crying until he felt the water fall down the side of his face opposite of his father. Only Derek could the tear.

"Yeah. Yep. Sorry." He rubbed the tear away with his hand then took another bit of the Pie. His dad did an excellent good job. He looked up to see Derek still staring at him.

"How was school today?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. Stiles didn't feel like talking anymore. He wanted to go back to his room and curl up into a ball.

"Fine." He stated. His dad caught the hint. He kept asking Derek questions while Derek would look over almost after every sentence to make sure Stiles was still holding it together.

By the time Stiles had only one more bit of Chicken Pot Pie, Sheriff Stilinski was out of questions to ask. Stiles took a deep breath as he took his last bite. That same familiar smelt hit him again. It must be Derek's scent but how could he smelt it? It smelt like wood and Derek's apartment. Must be the wind coming from outside or something.

Stiles thought for a moment what it would be like to be a werewolf. He just couldn't see himself as one. As much as he had thought about asking for the bite- He didn't want it. It wasn't for him. Though it would be really cool to have some of the powers that came with being a werewolf. The super strength, night vision, super smelling, hearing...

Hearing...

Stiles nearly cocked on his food. He was coughing and taking the last gulps of water from his cup.

"Everything alright over there?" He heard his dad saying but Stiles just nodded.

So, if Derek had super human hearing and had been in his house for the same amount of time his dad had been- which was probably a hour or so to cook the food- then Derek heard him masturbate.

Oh no. No. No. No. No. This was a nightmare. Derek was aware that while he was down hear helping his father prepare a meal for the three of them, he was upstairs relieving himself! He could probably smell what he was doing from down stairs too. And he had let out a growl at the end! And Derek had heard _everything_! He knew his face had gone pale because he heard the sound Derek's laughter. Derek actually laughed- He had let out a small chuckle before he could stop it. Stiles looked up at Derek with a mixture of horror and laughter of his own.

Derek knew exactly why Stiles suddenly chocked and Stiles knew why Derek was laughing at him. Stiles didn't want to have any more of these "family" meals for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**In honor of it being Monday, I will post another chapter even though I just recently posted! (I try to space it out a little)**

**I'd love feed back for this and let me know what you think! What you like or what you don't like, what I could improve upon... Etc...**

**Also, if anyone else is having some major feels over tonight's episode, let me know in the comment or pm me and we can talk because I sure as hell am :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Oh god.

Stiles couldn't sit still. He couldn't think straight. Nothing was making any sense. Tonight was the full moon.

Stiles didn't know what to think. His mind was trying to rationalize the things that were occurring but his body wanted to screw_ everything_. This was definitely a strength building experience. To be able to wonder the halls of school without an erection? That's pretty amazing in his case. He was giving himself some major brownie points here.

"Stiles, what are you going to do?" Scott asked him last period of the day. Stiles didn't even answer. He couldn't answer properly. He wasn't sure what exactly would come out of his mouth at this point. He had barely even talked today and that was only when the teachers asked him questions. He skipped out on lunch and just went to the nurses room to try and sleep. He couldn't.

Stiles watched the second hand on the clock like it was the ball dropping on New Years Eve. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Even second dragged on until Stiles heart leap out of his chest as he hear the noise of the bell ringing through the halls. He was out of the class room faster than the teacher or Scott could stop him. He could hear Scott calling him but he was already gone and running to his car.

* * *

When Stiles got home he really tried not to touch himself. He was succeeding. His trick was simply playing Xbox for four hours straight. It was working too. He was able to focus all of his attention on Call of Duty. He was actually starting to get seriously frustrated. People could kill him with one shot to the leg but he continued to pump the other person full of led and the were still standing?

There was a knock at his door. "Stiles?" His dad opened the door. "The station just called and I have to work the night shift. There's apparently a lot of activity tonight and they need the extra hands. Call me if anything happens. I'll be back in the morning, just in time for your Lacrosse game. Food's in the fridge. Be good." And with that Stiles was alone with his thoughts.

He tried to play Xbox for another two hours but started to loose focus and his attention went to his other problem. The one that was the elephant in the room.

He didn't know what to do. Would the werewolf even know he was here? (That's honestly a little creepy if he does. Maybe he could smell him or something?) Was anyone going to come and meet him? Or was he meant to go to them? He should have asked these questions a month ago, not the night of. He looked over at his clock. It blinked 9:54.

He ran over to his computer and flipped it on. He googled- "Do werewolves have knots?" and was surprised at the results. Some sites said that that idea was far fetched but a majority of them said it was try. Then he started watching the video's...

He felt the butterfly's return to his stomach. He felt like throwing up even though he's barely eaten anything all day. He closed his laptop just as quickly as he had opened it and was now pacing his room back and forth debating what to do. He wished he had just never drove back to school that day. He should have just ditched like Scott did. Coach wouldn't have even noticed. All Stiles could do was wait...

He heard something. There was definitely a noise. Wasn't there? He froze facing the door. Where had the noise come from? Oh no, if the werewolf was at his door- How'd he get in? There was a shuffling noise outside his window but Stiles was **not** turning around. He had learned his lesson last time.

This was it. This was the end of him. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Scott or his dad... He heard the sliding noise of the window opening. He felt the cool air flood into his room. Okay, just come on in, why don't cha? Not like Stiles has a since of privacy in his own room?

Should he turn around? His palms were starting to sweat.

God, it feels like the night he was bitten all over again. He didn't know what to do. His hands were shaking and he could feel his cock twitching at the anticipation but he tried to push the thought of the reason why a werewolf was currently breaking into his house to the back of his mind. He tried to remember that whoever was outside his window was only here for a one night stand. He couldn't possible want anything more from Stiles. It was just going to be tonight.

That was his little pep talk that gave his courage a boost and got him to face the window. Although, realizing now, that wasn't much of a pep talk... It actually made him fell slightly down about himself. Made him feel... _Used_. This was demeaning the fact that this was his virginity on the line. Once he looses that, he'll never get it back. Virginity was meant to be given to someone special. Not a one night stand.

Now that he was facing the window he could see nothing but bright red eyes that were staring at him. This was the darkest night Stiles had ever remembered in Beacon Hills. Normally he could see a few feet away because of the moonlight but whoever those glowing red eyes belonged to were completely engulfed in darkness. The stare he was getting sent shivers through this whole body in both fear and pleasure. He felt like submitting to whoever it was. They owned him. Their intense gaze had Stiles staring back with fascination.

But, Stiles had seen those eyes somewhere before...

"D-Derek?" Stiles asked with complete surprise. "God, you nearly gave me a heart attach! Get your ass in here." He snapped feeling extremely relieved that its just Derek. Derek was sometimes like a lost puppy.

"Why can't you use the front door like a normal person?" He asked rhetorically. He was so grateful that Derek was here and not whoever had bite him. Maybe it was all just in his head. But at least Derek was here to keep him company and protect him. But, he couldn't shake the feeling of a sadness that weighed heavily on his heart. Was no one really going to come for him?

Before he could even register what was happening, Stiles was being shoved against the wall. He tried to escape Derek's grip but his hold was too tight. "Derek? What are you doing?" He asked as panic set in. Did Stiles do something wrong? Was this about the dinner the other night? He could apologize for his behavior if Derek would let him move.

"Stiles. You can be so naive sometime." He was being completely covered by Derek's body. The warmth that was raging off of Derek was unreal. It was like a fire spreading throughout him- _i__n_ him. Stiles tried to push Derek off again but he kept Stiles hands restrained above his head. There were going to be bruises in the morning. Stiles stopped struggling as he felt a wet tongue trace over the bite mark that had just started sighs of fading. Derek was mumbling to either himself or Stiles. Stiles wasn't sure exactly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this. How hard it was to restrain from just taking you- claiming you as mine. You know every time you touched yourself I knew what you were doing? Every time you penetrated yourself with you finger, my dick ached to be in you. We are connected." Derek bit directly over the teeth marks that were almost gone, reopening the wound entirely. "Every time I was near you was so painful." He started licking up Stiles neck to suck on his ear. "Then when I came over Tuesday night and I could _hear _you..._ Feel_ you... _Smell_ you... I almost lost it. Do you know how hard that was? How hard it is to suppress the wolf? Well, now he's not going to play nice." That was one of the longest things he had ever heard Derek say- and it had to be about sex?

"Derek, P-please-" Stiles knew how pitiful he sounded but he couldn't control his voice at the moment. He could barely control his thoughts. He didn't even know what he was begging for.

"Please what, Stiles? If you ask me to stop, I won't. I can't. You know I can't." Derek removed Stiles shirt and immediately started attaching ever available inch of skin with his tongue. He licked in small circles over every part of Stiles. He would leave wet trails and attach a new part of Stiles once he left his mark. Stiles was surprised by the words that left his mouth.

"Be gentile." That was all it took for Derek to have fully snapped. Stiles was being thrown onto the bed and having his mouth completely inspected by Derek's. Derek had already shoved his tongue into the back of Stiles throat tasting as far as he could get. Wow, Stiles third kiss in his life was ten times better than the first and second. Not that Heather wasn't a good kisser and Lydia was still amazing, just that they both just lacked- Umpf. A spark that sent shivers down his back. That made more then his cock ache.

Derek was strong- really strong. It was something Stiles needed. He wanted to be pushed down by those hands. Surrounded by his fucking beautiful torso.

What surprised Stiles the most was how talkative Derek was right now- well, when he wasn't busy sucking on Stiles tongue and bottom lip. There had been times when Stiles thought about what Derek would be like in bed and he assumed quite considering that's how he always was. But him talking dirty? Stiles never would have thought in a million years that it was possible. Derek just kept talking only Stiles couldn't comprehend somethings- because of him being in pure bliss- but others were clear as day.

"No matter where you were, I could smell you. God, I love your smell so much. It turns me on _so _much. Please let me do this. I want to fuck you so bad, Stiles. So bad... Can I? Please say I can..." Stiles couldn't reply. He could barely think when Derek attacked his nipples. His mouth was so hot. Everything Derek touched felt like Stiles was catching on fire. Suddenly Derek wasn't there. He groaned at the sudden lack of comfort.

"Stiles. I need to hear you say it." Derek had pulled his shirt over his head to reveal those heavenly abs. He wanted to run to the fridge and grab some ice cream and chocolate sauce so he could pour them over Derek's chest and eat it off him. Stiles didn't even know he was talking until after the words started to leave his mouth.

"God, yes. Fuck, Derek please take me. Fucking fuck me already." And Derek was back on him. Attacking his mouth again with the same amount of force as before. He was reaching behind Stiles and massaging his lower back. Derek shifted his skillful mouth to where Stiles was still bleeding from the bite mark earlier and Derek started biting him there again.

He thought that his hand pushing on the bite was enough but that was absolutely nothing compared to Derek's mouth. His teeth fit perfectly with the mark. Just like the whole Cinderella and glass slipper thing. Derek biting at the muscle of his neck was pure euphoria. His mouth was playing with him now. Stiles was moaning and this only encouraged Derek. He started tracing his hot tongue over the newly opened wound.

This only added to the heat that was growing all over his body. He started thrusting his hips into Derek's. He didn't know if the moan he had just heard was his of Derek's but it didn't matter. Nothing else did at the moment. The pressure was building in his groin. Derek just let him thrust into his hip like it was nothing out of the ordinary. He would feel how hard this was for Derek. How hard Derek was holding back and trying to be gentile. The fabric of his boxers and the tightens of his jeans was beginning to be painful. But he was to close to stop now.

Stiles just kept thrusting in time to the little rocks that Derek's hips were now giving back to Stiles. He threw his arms around Derek and pushed his hips into Derek's lower stomach as he came.

He came in his pants. He felt his face heat up out of embarrassment.

Did he really just do that? Wow, he could only imagined what Derek was thinking at the moment.

His breathing lowered a little and he let go of Derek and threw his arms in front of his face. Derek hovered over him.

"Don't do that." Derek grabbed at Stiles arms and pushed the over Stiles head. Stiles opened his eyes to meet Derek's. His were glowing bright red and Stiles could feel himself growing hard all over. Curse his virgin body. Actually? In these last few day when _hadn't_ he been hard? "Stiles, you're so beautiful. Don't ever hide yourself from me. I couldn't take it if you weren't there next to me, with me, _under_ me."

Oh god this was really happening. Derek was going to fuck him into tomorrow. His heart beat increased and Derek caught onto what was happening.

"Shhh... It'll be fine. I'll be gentile. Just like you asked." Derek lowered his head until his nose pressed into Stiles groin inhaling his scent. "You smell so fucking good, you know that? Can I lick you?" He asked. Stiles didn't even answer as his breath hitched. Derek took that as a yes and pulled down Stiles jeans and boxers in one slow motion. His cock was already sticky with the come that sat in his boxers. He didn't even think twice as they were discarded and easily forgot about.

Derek didn't even wait for the boxers to hit the floor before he took Stiles in his mouth.

"FUCK, Derek!" He yell as one hand tried wrapped into Derek's hair trying to push him away and the other gripped tightly into the bed sheets. Derek just kept sucking refusing to allow Stiles to be successful in pushing him away. He was extremely skilled and Stiles wasn't sure if Derek had done this before or if it was just because of how desperate they both were. Well, that and Stiles wasn't exactly positive if could tell the difference between skilled and unskilled. He was panting and moaning like a whore and so very thankful his dad wasn't here.

In all of his wildest dreams he never would have thought that Derek was the one that bit him. He had never even considered , Derek had occasionally crept into his sexual fantasies but never an actual thought he had pondered. He didn't have to much time to really think about it before the pressure was building up all over again. Derek had both hands on Stiles hips and was pressing painfully hard into the bed to keep Stiles from fucking Derek's mouth. Derek started humming and tonging over Stiles balls and it was just too much.

"Derek... Can't... G-going t-to..." He attempted to push Derek's head back but Derek just started sucking Stiles even harder, faster and deeper. Stiles came down Derek'd throat and Derek eagerly drank all Stiles had to offer. Derek pushed his tongue under Stiles shaft one last time before releasing him. His saliva still connected them. Stiles threw his head back into the pillow as his breathing evened out. He vaguely heard Derek say something but he wasn't in the right mind to comprehend whatever he had said.

He suddenly felt cold. He looked up to see that Derek was not on him but beside the bed removing his jeans. Stiles looked down to see that he was still hard. Well, the sight of Derek being naked helped. If it wasn't for this 'mating moon' or whatever, Stiles would have probably passed out already (well actually, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place). A teenager could only take so much Derek Hale.

Derek pulled down his boxers achingly slow. Stiles sucked in his breath at the view he was getting. He really wanted that chocolate sauce and ice cream now. Derek was already painfully hard and leaking. There was no way that would fit inside Stiles...

Derek climbed back onto the bed and was kissing Stiles as passionately as ever. He could taste the salty substance on Derek's tongue as a reminder of what Derek just had in him mouth but he couldn't dwelt too long before he felt Derek's hard cock press against his own. This heavenly sensation had them both moaning out at the sudden contact. Derek was back to sticking Stiles lip and Stiles was wrapping his hands around Derek pushing himself against Derek's chest. Derek pushed his head back and rested his forehead against Stiles'.

"Lube?" Derek asked with a shaky voice. He sounded uneasy. Stiles could tell Derek was really holding back. Stiles wanted his first time to be gentile but not if it was going to be this hard for Derek...

He pushed Derek back a little and reached over to the bedside table. He had two bottles left and grabbed the one closest to him. He handed it to Derek. Derek didn't say anything but just stared at Stiles. Stiles felt like his heart was being griped painfully tight. Had he done something wrong? He shook his hand as a gesture for Derek to take it. Derek just sat there, eyes locked with his. Red was seeping through Derek's iris overtaking his normal relaxed color.

What the hell? Now was NOT the time to get cold feet. Earlier he was all vocal and talking about how long he had waited but now he just sat there frozen like a statue? Really?

Stiles sighed as he flipped open the bottle cap and poured the cold wet substance over three of his fingers. He clicked the bottle shut and tossed it a Derek who barely reacted enough to catch it. Derek looked at him with confused eyes. Okay- Did he not know what was going on? He was the one who asked him for the lube!

Stiles got into his usual position with his ass in the air and head resting on his other arm. He immediately thrust both fingers in and couldn't help the cry that left his lips. There was a slight burning sensation but he ignored it as he continued pushing him fingers deeper. In all of the times he had done this, he had yet to find his prostate. (He had to ask Danny about that which was a slightly awkward conversation)

He hesitantly added a third finger pushing them all the way to the knuckle and bending them inside. He cried out as tears formed in his eyes. This was the roughest he's even been with himself and he still can't find his prostate. He kept a rhythm going with the three fingers he had in him. Once he felt ready he slowly pushed the fourth in.

He had honestly forgotten about Derek until he felt a hand harshly ripping his fingers out of himself. He whines at the lost of contact but sucked in his breath at the feel of Derek's wet dick at his rim. Stiles could feel the coldness of the lube Derek had put on himself. He one hand gripped the head board and the other had a handful of the bed sheets. His knees were shaking and going numb with anticipation.

"Derek! Please! Fuck me already! What the hell are you waiting for!" Stiles was starting to get frustrated with Derek. But then Derek was suddenly fully in him to the hilt. Stiles felt his mouth form a perfect "O" as he arched his back. Derek wasn't fucking gentile at all. Derek had draped himself over Stiles covering his body completely. Stiles let go of the head board and gripped the sheet bracing himself for whenever Derek could grow the balls to move!

"Fine." He heard Derek whisper roughly in Stiles ear. Shit, had he say that out loud? Stiles really wished he was able to stop the words that left his mouth somethings. He kinda regretted saying it as Derek pulled full out before thrusting back in. Stile let out a silent scream at the passe Derek was going. Derek pulled out and he felt a two hands gripping his side and flipping him over.

"Need to see you. Hear you." Derek mumbled. "Taste you. You're so tight, Stiles. Never been this good." Derek's lips were on his neck kissing and sucking away. He trusted back in and established a steady rhythm when suddenly Stiles entire body was convulsing in pleasure. Derek increase and kept hitting a spot inside Stiles that had him seeing stars. Was sex always this amazing?

"Harder." Was the only word Stiles could manages and Derek was happy to comply. One of Derek's hands intertwined with Stiles nearly twisting it backwards. Stiles swore he heard bones cracking. Stiles had lost control of his body. He was trusting up to meet Derek's relentless pounding. He could feel his knuckles become white from gripping Derek's hand a little too hard.

And just when he thought the night didn't have any more surprises?

"What the fuck is that?" He asked as panic arose in him. A pressure was increasing inside him that was in sync with Derek's thrust. I caught on his rim every time Derek was pulling out. It started reaching a point of the pain equaling the pleasure.

"Knot." Derek grunted in response not slowing down at all. He was still attaching Stiles neck. He knew he was going to have to do something about it for the lacrosse tournament tomorrow. Damn, he didn't even want to think about standing. Let alone playing. He'd probably be benched- and he would be okay with that.

"Not what?" He asked through his thoughts. Whatever that was continued to stretch his rim to an even more painful size than before. And it was still getting bigger!

"No, it's my _k__not_. Keeps my sperm in you. Need to mate with you... Breed you." Stiles didn't get to dwell on the questions he had for to long before Derek's free hand wrapped around his cock and started thrusting in time with his movements. His precum provided the perfect amount of friction to help Derek with his motions. He could still hear Derek whispering words into his ear about Stiles having Derek's children. This was beginning to be way too much for Stiles and his now _un_virgin body.

"Sorry. Just a little more." Derek gave one final thrust before he was fully buried deep in Stiles. He was directly aligned with Stiles prostate- the thing he could never find but Derek was able to in a matter of minuets. He could feel Derek's cock twisting inside of him as the base of Derek's cock swelled to a colossal size adding to the pressure on his prostate.

Now Stiles really wished he had taken the time to fist himself. If only he had known Derek was going to be _this_ fucking big! Then again, he didn't know it was going to be Derek...

Stiles was so close! Derek kept pounding tiny thrusts into him as his dick continued to swell. Jesus, would it ever stop? Derek's hand on Stiles grew faster and more rugged throwing Stiles completely over the edge. His back arched and he clenched around Derek. This must have thrown Derek off with him because next thing he knew, he could feel a hot liquid filling him up. It felt so weird. He never would have imagined this would be how he would lose his virginity.

That was one of the best moments of his entire life. He never knew sex could be this filling- literally. His vision and breathing steadily began to even out as he notice Derek was still shaking above him and in him. Was Derek _still_ cumming?

"Fuck..." Stiles moaned out only to realize Derek's hand was continuing to pump his cock. He didn't think he had anymore left to give him but his cock though other wise. He came for his what... Fourth time? Derek didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

* * *

Now, Stiles didn't know exactly what to do. He couldn't exactly say- "Hey, Derek, yeah. Thanks for tonight. I know it's not over for you because you're still emptying you're seed inside of me but that was fun. Thanks." He then heard Derek mumbling something above Stiles.

"Sorry. 's rough." Derek pulled back to look into Stiles eyes. They still glowed a lust filled and foggy red but not as brightly as before. Derek leaned into kissing him again Stiles felt Derek push into him even deeper.

"Future reference- I'd like at little warning if you were going to swell up to the size of a baseball inside of me!" Stiles rolled his hips for emphasis. Derek's face fell a little.

"Sorry. If I'd know you didn't want that then I might have been able to suppress it." Derek was now looking out the window. Was now really a great time to look at nature? Stiles was aware of how much time you spent in the forest but now wasn't the time to be admiring it. Derek attempted to pull out but realized his efforts were futile as he couldn't budge at all without hear a loud whine of discomfort from Stiles.

"Jesus! Stay still. I didn't say I didn't like it!" Stile protested. "I simply would have loved a warning though." Derek looked back at him, eyes a little brighter then they were before. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

Derek didn't answer. Instead, he started licking the bite mark he had made.

Everything made so much more sense than before: Why the longing feeling was gone when ever he was with the pack. It wasn't the pack, it was Derek. It also explains the familiar smell he was getting off of Derek. It was some of Stiles own smell mixed with Derek and the smell from the original time he bit Stiles. It also explained the pained look Derek got whenever he was around Stiles and why he could barely stay in the same room with him...

He was getting aroused by Stiles smell. He also said he could feel every time Stiles had touched himself...

So he had to deal with_ that_ four times a day. And did Derek's wolf also wanted him? That was the part Stiles didn't understand. Why would Derek's wolf want Stiles? Stiles was just your average scrawny pubescent teenager. It just didn't make any scene. Derek pulled as far back as he could without hurting Stiles.

"I'm going to flip you over, okay?" He asked. Stiles was looking down to the tiny bulge that had formed in his lower stomach. There was no way he could actual get pregnant over this, right? Derek seemed to notice Stiles internal conflict as if reading his mind.

"No. It's the mating moon. It makes a werewolf come twice as much to make sure a child is produced." Derek told him as if it was perfectly normal the have so much come in him at the moment that he was staring to swell. Great.

"Another thing that would have been great to know before hand." He complained as Derek reached behind his back and gentle pulled Stiles towards his chest. He stretched Stiles' knee over his head earning a small wince of pain from Stiles. He then reached down for the comforter that was half off the bed and pulled it around then both. Their bodies fit together like a missing puzzle piece. Thankfully, the lights were already off and neither of them had to deal with that issue.

"How long exactly does this last?" He asked starting to feel the toll of their activities weighing upon him. Derek's cock was still hard and extremely large inside of him but he didn't feel pain. If anything, he felt the best he has all month. Completely satisfied in every aspect.

"Not sure. Never happened before." Stiles only hummed in response not fully understanding the true weight of Derek's words. Stiles hand rested on the tiny bulge that he was fascinated by and Derek's hand over his as he drifted of to sleep with the feel of Derek wrapped around him and in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mmmm...

Stiles was surrounded by warmth. It was like being engulfed by blankets and stuck next to the heater on a freezing cold day. He knew the longing feeling that had been with him for the past month was beginning to melt away. Everything was shifting into place and finally coming together.

But it had been Derek. The one that left the bite on him last full moon, the one he had been freaking out over, the one he had lost his virginity to was_ Derek Hale. _He could feel panic arise in him. Why? Why did Derek choose him? No- not choose. It must have been a mistake. There was absolutely no way Derek chose him willingly. It had been a mistake. If Stiles could go back a month, he would never had gone to that game. He needed his space back. He wasn't normally claustrophobic but suddenly everything felt close. Way too close.

He shifted a little in bed when his breathing became erratic. His lower back felt so fricken sore that he could barely move. It was like he had scooted through a marathon only able to use his butt muscles. But it felt odd. It hurt yes, but something was still in him. Probably just a shit load of Derek's come. Stiles started panicking a little with the feel of an arm being draped around him. His back was against a rock hard but warm surface. At least Derek didn't leave him. He would have killed Derek if he had left.

But nevertheless, Stiles still almost had a panic attach. He shifted his muscles trying to get a little freedom and regain his personal space only to realize- Derek hadn't even fucking pulled out. He could feel Derek wasn't hard nor had a knot but he just didn't pull out.

He was still in Stiles. Stiles brought his hands up to his eyes and rub the sleep out if them. He couldn't believe the situation he was in right now. Derek being in his bed, naked, wrapped around and in Stiles. Stiles sitting here wishing this hadn't happened but Derek was ignorant and still sleeping. They do say ignorance is bliss. Stiles is tempted to turn around and see what he looks like right now but doesn't. Instead, he thinks about how much he is not looking forward to today. At all. He could feel every muscle in him body groan at the thought of going out and playing lacrosse. It hurt to even think about moving.

A loud noise made Stiles jump. Then, everything froze. That was a car door wasn't it? Was it? Who would be here right now? His dad had the night shift- Oh. His dad was back. Stiles looked over to the clock. 8:48. He had to leave in twelve minuets. Shit.

Then the front door opened. He wan't going to come upstairs was he? No, he never really came up here in the morning. But then again, Stiles car was still in the driveway. Maybe today was the day Sheriff Stilincki would believe in his son and his ability to wake himself up on time. Was that the squeaky step at the bottom of the stairs? Okay, maybe his dad didn't think Stiles was up.

Stiles elbowed Derek. Derek shifted against him letting out a groan of announce.

"Get up!" Stiles whispered a yell (if even possible). At his words, Derek's hold seemed to loosen as he backed away and removed his arm. Strikes pulled away from Derek and shivered at the feeling of Derek- along with his some of his come- falling out of him with a plop. "Shit." Stiles whispered under his breath. He felt so weird. This was the first time he wanted to talk to Derek. Talk about what happened. What's going to happen in the future. Yes, this was a mistake but maybe a mistake that would happen again. Stiles would be okay with that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. It had to be his dad. Stiles panicked and did the only logical thing a teenager that had something to hide from his dad would do:

He pushed Derek off the bed. Derek was clearly not expecting this, and fell off with a loud thunk, landing on his side. He could hear Derek complaining but he didn't move. Derek was gone out of sight, off the bed, and away from the door. Stiles laughed a little at this- he _would_ just fall of the bed in a completely inelegant way. But then again- Derek was more like a dog then a cat (well, technically he was a dog). How Stiles was even able to push Derek off was a shock alone. He expected Derek to fight back or _something_. But to succumb to a teenager pushes? Very unlike Derek.

Before Stiles could even ask if Derek was still alive down there, the door opened to reveal his dad in a casual attire. Aka, jeans, a white shirt and his khaki jacket. He face was held firm into a scowl.

"Everything okay in here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked resting his hand on the open door looking around the room. His room was a mess. Derek's clothes and his were scattered everywhere around the room. At the time, cleaning up their clothes wasn't either of their priorities. His bed sheets were a mess and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His dad eyed him questionably. "I thought I heard a noise."

"Nope. No noise." Stiles voice was a little higher than normal. He coughed and acted like it was just from waking up.

"And why is Derek's jacket laying on the floor?" He asked. Stiles eyes shot down to see it crumbled up half covering his boxers and jeans.

"That's not his jacket." This was a horrible lie. Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes and shifted his hands into a crossed position over his chest. His facial expression was a _okay, what lie is it now, son _look

"Scott lent me some clothes to try on for after the game. Wanted me to look good. It's one Scott has that just kinda looks like Derek's. But now it's mine." Stiles continued letting a grin reach his face. He was willing to keep it and see how it looked on him.

"Right. Well, you have to leave in ten minuets so get ready. Don't want you to be late for your last game." His dad hesitated a minute, looking over to the side of the bed Derek was hiding over. He looked at Stiles one last time before accepting Stiles wasn't going to say anything else and closed the door behind him. Stiles let out a heavy sigh.

"A warning would have been nice." Derek told Stiles getting up off the floor and over to put some clothes on. Stiles took a minute to reply, letting the view before him sink in. Derek was standing fully naked slipping into his boxers. His ass was the perfect shape and when he bent over again to get his pants- Derek turned around and gave him a scowl, jaw tightening and lips pressing together hard.

"What? If he would have seen you, you'd be dead. You should be thanking me." Stiles watched Derek get dressed. He could watch Derek all day. The way his muscles moved under his skin was beautiful. He was a pure blood too. Everything about him seemed natural. Derek threw his black shirt over his head and walked back to the side of the bed Stiles was sitting up in.

Stiles loved how Derek's hair looked in the morning. It was clear he did _something_ to it on a regular basis. But it was still perfect to Stiles. He loved how the back was shorter than the top. How the top looked fluffy and messy but still cute and adorable. He wanted to run his finger threw it and feel its softness but he held back. Derek would probably rip off his arm.

"Stiles, I-" Derek started talking but Stiles didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear the rejection from those beautiful lips. The lips that had sucked him off less than ten hours ago. He had kissed those lips and wanted to again. He only wanted Derek to use those god given lips for whispering things about how much he wanted Stiles not about the harsh reality that was rejection. His heavenly lips weren't made to be a bearer of bad news.

"Ha. I get it, it's fine. I have a lacrosse game to get to so now would be a good time to sneak out of the window. My dad's probably in the kitchen or something and won't be paying enough attention to look out the window. Uh, thanks? I guess. I'll see you around." Ouch. He couldn't look Derek in the eyes. He really wanted him to stay. But this was for the better.**  
**

Derek didn't say anything further. Stiles could feel his heavy gaze on him. He turned towards the window. _Don't go._

He slowly opened it. _Stay, come back to bed with me. _

Derek had put one foot through the small opening before looking back over his shoulder. _I want you to come back. Please, don't listen to what my mouth is saying. Just stay- _Derek put his other foot through and jumped off.

He was gone.

* * *

Stiles didn't want to cry. He didn't. But it just sunk in:

He was just rejected by Derek.

Stiles knew nothing good was going to come out of what they did but he had hoped... He didn't even know what he hoped for. A relationship? Yeah right, Like Derek would ever want a relationship with a guy like Stiles. Then why was he so upset? Up until now, he didn't have the slightest clue who it was, which bothered the shit out of him but now, now he knew. He knew and would never be able to forget. He threw his hands into his face.

Why? Why was this his life? Why couldn't he be a normal teenagers with normal problems like- Why did she ignore me last period? Who am I going to ask to prom? I wonder if I did better then Scott on the History test? But no. The questions he asked were- Scott did you clean up after you broke into my dads office? Derek why are you covered in blood? Is it your blood? How am I going to lie to my dad today?

That last one stung. A little too close to home. He knew one day he was going to have to tell his dad but now wasn't the right time. Not yet.

Stiles looked over at the clock. 8:55.

He was going to be late!

"Stiles!" He heard his dad calling for him up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" He replied and stood up. Big mistake. He grabbed at the nightstand in an attempt to regain his balance. He should have told Derek to take it easy or something... He wasn't prepared for this. He gingerly stepped forward and grabbed his jeans and boxers from the floor. He was wearing what he wore yesterday. He had to lean against the wall in support while slipping the fabric through one leg, then the other.

Once he put his clothes all the way on, he realized he should have taken a shower. But, he didn't have time. He looked over and saw Derek had forgotten his jacket. Stiles let out a small laugh but honestly didn't want to look at the jacket. He wanted nothing to do with Derek at the moment. Still too painful.

Stiles laughed again. He was acting like he just got dumped, which he didn't. It just felt wrong. Wrong to not be with Derek, not to be making fun or him or having him next to him. He wanted the warmth Derek had to offer.

He knew Scott would smell Derek all over him so he put on the jacket. It felt heavy and out of place on his shoulders. He waddled over to the mirror. He looked like crap. He had dark pools forming under his eyes and he looked pale. The jacket only enhanced his scrawny body and made him look weaker than he already was.

He slowly walked over to the nightstand and unplugged his phone. Three missed calls and two texts. He sighed and opened his phone.

_Hey. Have u found out who it is? _8:11 PM from Scott.

_Hope u had a good night. U comin to game? _8:29 AM from Scott. The missed called were from Scott too. He sent Scott a quick text, _yeah on my way. _

* * *

Sitting down in his jeep was weird. Now, instead of having a longing feeling, he felt hollow and empty. Like something was missing from inside him. God, Derek had penetrated him so fucking deep... He would be feeling this for a week. Last night he was put in positions he didn't even know he could be put into.

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot and rushed into the school. When he pushed open the doors, all eyes were on him. He had interrupted Coaches speech.

Scott sat up in his chair with his padding already on.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and making the last game." He told Stiles. "Now, sit down. As I was saying before, this is it. Make me proud. And Greenburg? Don't throw up again." He walked back into his office. Stiles slowly sat down and buried his face in his hands. He shivered at the feeling of Derek _still_ leaking out of him. Why...

"Stiles? I hate to ask the obvious, but-" Scott started

"Then don't. Please don't" Stiles knew how pathetic and hopeless he sounded but he suddenly felt like crying. Which was REALLY weird but he did. He was tired of Derek and Scott, with Allison, and even Lydia. He wanted to be alone.

"Stiles look at me." Stiles let his hands fall and he turned to Scott. He expected to see pity or disgust or something but he couldn't read him. Which was weird considering he could always read his best friend. "You can trust me. Where did you get Derek's jacket?" He asked slowly like Stiles was unable to understand what he was asking.

"He left it at my place on Tuesday." Stiles only half lied that time.

"Okay, why was he over at your place Tuesday?" Scott asked not believing Stiles.

"My dad invited him over for dinner. Said he was acting creepy around the graveyard. But whatever." Stiles said in a monotone voice trying to hide any emotions he was having from Scott.

"So, who was it?" Scott asked in a whisper. Stiles looked at him. Really looked at him. He resembled a child in a candy shop. He was looking at stiles wide eyed and questionably. Stiles sighed. He would have to tell him eventually.

"You would not believe me even if I told you." He replied.

"Was she that hot?" Scott laughed. Stiles didn't.

"Yeah, I guess he was." Stiles let slip. He didn't mean to use the personal pronoun "He" but once he said it, he couldn't take it back.

"HE?" Scott almost yelled. Stiles just nodded. "Was it Isaac?" Stiles laughed. He needed that.

"No!" He took a minute to regain his breath. "Do you really think Isaac would put up with me for a night?" And as if on cue, Isaac came walking over.

"He's got a point. I can barley put up with him now." He looked Stiles over. His eyes wandered his body, scanning his jacket before smirking at Stiles. "How's Derek in bed?" Stiles eyes grew just as wide as Scott's. He didn't know how to reply.

"Derek?!" Scott filled the empty silence that had filled there part of the locker room.

"You can't smell it off him? A jacket couldn't hide that deep of scent left by Derek. Plus, the jacket can only hide a flesh wound and hickeys so well. You should have showered and cleaned up a little though, you still reek of sex." And thank you Isaac for helping a boy out. His smiled faded a little as he looked between Scott and Stiles.

"You really didn't know?" He asked. Stiles wasn't sure if he was talking to Scott or Stiles. Neither answered.

"Uh, how's Allison?" Stiles changed the subject. He really didn't want to talk about his situation with Derek. A half grin filled Scott's face.

"Great." Was all he had to say for Stiles to understand. "It was amazing, dude. We had the whole place to ourselves-" Stiles stopped listening. He was happy for them, really. But he just couldn't be happy right now. He stood up while Scott kept ranting and put on his pads.

* * *

This was horrible. He was sitting on a bench that was hurting his ass watching his team being brutally murdered.

Not literally of course but they were losing by eleven. Eleven. No one on Beacon Hills team is smiling right now. He could see his Dad and Allison in the stands, they had waved at him. Part of him looked for Derek but he knew Derek wouldn't show. Wasn't like he had an obligation to come.

Stiles turned his attention back to the game attempted to block all Derek related thoughts out of his mind. Scott just body slammed this very big guy into the dirt and mud. It was now half time. They all walked back to the locker room in silence.

Stiles couldn't focus. His eyes were blurred and a migraine split through him. He placed one hand on the door and mumbled to Scott that he would be right back.

He stumbled to his car and opened his passenger door. Where did he put the Ibuprofen?

Suddenly, a hand was pulling him backwards and he was being shoved back into his car hard. The last thing he could remember before blacking out was wishing he had heard what Derek might have said to him earlier this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek's POV- (I KNOW! WOOOO! CHANGING IT UP)**

Four days had past and not a word from Stiles. Derek hadn't been able to get more then six hours of sleep and is currently pacing his apartment wondering what to do. He didn't have Stiles' number but Stiles would most likely not want to talk to him.

He had rejected Derek. Stiles probably blames Derek and won't want to see him for a while- or ever. Derek ached at the thought. Not ever seeing Stiles again would be hard. Derek had just thought-

No. It didn't matter what Derek thought because it wasn't any of his business. He dragged Stiles into this and now he was going to let Stiles get out on his own. He didn't need Derek in his life. He should be going on dates with girls not being pinned to a bed by someone older than him by four years!

And that was another thing, Stiles was underage. If Sheriff Stilinski found out, he would be arrested. Derek was pretty sure that he didn't want to do any jail time (well, more then he has already done). This would just be better for them both.

Then why can't Derek forget about Stiles? The way he smells haunts Derek constantly. He misses hearing the constant pestering of him. Derek would just have to be alone for the rest of his life. He was an idiot for spent his mating moon with someone who didn't even want him. He even fucking knotted Stiles.

The ritual of the mating moon is that a werewolf must find a mate one month prior to the moon. That mate must be another werewolf _unless _you mark them (in a place fairly visible) and they are fully consenting. Also, if you knot your partner on the night of this full moon, they become your mate for life. That means that Derek will never be sexually attracted to anyone except Stiles.

He really didn't think this through. Why did he even pick Stiles? Oh right, its the wolf that decides. But Stiles is always there for him. He had saved his life more times then Derek could count. Even if Derek didn't want to admit it, Stiles made him laugh. He kept him grounded. There was a time when anger was his anchor, but now it's Stiles. He wanted Stiles.

Maybe he could just try and talk to Stiles one more time...

He looked over into his closet for his jacket. Where did he last have it? He shook his head and grabbed his keys. He would look for his jacket later.

* * *

When he pulled into the Stilinski residence, Stiles jeep wan't in the driveway but there were two police cars out front. Derek hesitantly got out of his black Camero and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door.

Not even five seconds after, the door flew open to reveal the Sheriff in his uniform. He looked pretty bad- His eyes were red with dark pools forming under them. He blinked a few times and his face soften. He opened the door more gesturing for Derek to come inside. He walked over the threshold to see another Deputy sitting at the table with a coffee mug in hand. He recognized the man as Deputy Parrish.

"What can I do for you Derek?" Sheriff stepped around Derek to walk over to the counter.

"Where's Stiles?" He asked. He knew immediately that was the wrong thing to ask. The Deputy at the table stiffed in his seat, hand dangerously close to the gun in his holster. Sheriff himself rested his elbows on the counter and put his face in his hands. He looked like he was holding back tears.

"I don't know." His voices was muffled but Derek could hear him. He could always hear something's he shouldn't. His heat raced.

"What?" He asked. How did they not know? Where would he be? He felt his hands turning into fists at his sides. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his breathing. He could feel his wolf right under his shin itching to come out. It was becoming something he couldn't control, something his wolf was doing to get his mate back.

"I-I don't know. No one has seen him since Saturday. It was half time at the Lacrosse tournament and he didn't come back from the locker room. I t... I thought he was just being lazy and didn't want to face defeat so I let him be. It wasn't until I got a call from someone at the station reporting that Stiles jeep was still at school. The game had been over for a few hours. He should have left by then. We sent some people over and he was gone."

Derek didn't know what to say- what he could say. Here he thought Stiles was ignoring him but he wouldn't do all this just for Derek's sake. The longer Stiles was away from his father, the closer his father got to losing it. Sheriff stepped out of the room. Derek wasn't sure if he should follow him out, so he stayed in the kitchen. Deputy Parrish looked like he wanted to say something to Derek but Derek was holding his ground. His jaw was tight and he was returning the stare the man was giving him.

Sheriff came back a minute later with a dark material in his hands. "This was all they could find by his jeep. Stiles had told me that morning this was Scott's but when I asked Scott about it, he said it was yours. Is it?" Stilinski handed him the material that felt so familiar in his hands. It was his missing jacket. He had left it here Saturday morning and had completely forgotten about it. He tightened his grip on in.

"Yes Sir." He replied. He looked up at the Sheriff to see him looking at Derek.

"Why did Stiles have it?" He asked. Derek didn't know what to say. He remained quiet but Sheriff Stilinski was expecting an answer.

"I left it here by accident." He was equivocating now and didn't want to have to face the truth. The Sheriff looked at him questionable.

"Why did my son lie about it being Scott's?" Derek wanted to tell him what happened but it wasn't his place. The sheriff changed subjects knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. "If you hear anything, anything at all, contact me immediately." He turned away from Derek. "If you could show yourself out." Derek nodded and walked out the door without another word. Before he got in his car, he slipped on his jacket inhaling the scent that his body craved now more then ever, Stiles.

* * *

He was at Scott's front door before he was even able to rationalize his thoughts. He knocked to see a woman he had been at the hospital before- Melissa Mccall. She looked at Derek for a while with big eyes. "Is Scott here?" He asked in the most nonthreatening voice he could muster.

"Scott! Get down here now." She yelled and within seconds he was running down to greet his mom. His mouth dropped when he saw Derek was standing in the door way. "Anything you want to tell me?" She asked in a motherly tone. Derek was trying to suppress a laugh.

"What? No, no this is... a friend." Scott replied. Melissa looked Derek up and down. She leaned over to Scott and whispered into his ear. Derek could still hear her- _You're not buying, selling, or taking drugs, are you? _Derek couldn't help but laugh as Scott tried to protest against it. _  
_

"Okay! Okay. I'm Melissa, Scott's Mom." She held out her hand. He shook it.

"Derek Hale." She seemed to immediately recognize the name. Her face fell slightly and gave Scott one last look before Scott walked out.

"Where's Stiles?" He asked Scott. Scott was staring at the jacket he was wearing.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked avoiding Derek's first question. His eyes were now glowing and teeth threatening to come out. He was on the verge of wolfing out because of how bad he needed Stiles.

"Sheriff Stilinski. Do you know where Stiles is or not?" He wasn't in the mood to be tested. He needed to find Stiles. Scott seemed to calm down a little and his shoulders relaxed.

"No one knows. I can't pick up his scent anywhere. I've looked everywhere, Derek." Derek wasn't taking that for an answer. He could feel his blood starting to boil. He _needed _Stiles. Needed to know he was safe, that he was still _his. _"What happened between you two? You don't think he left to get away from you?"

"No." Derek growled as he stood his ground. His claws had come out without warning and he was staring down Scott. Scott was returning his stare but Derek turned around and headed back to his car.

He was going to find Stiles even if it meant sacrificing himself.

* * *

He went back to the Stilinski residence and snuck into Stiles' room through the window. He missed that potency of Stiles smell. He closed his eyes and remembered Saturday. He wished he could go back to that day. He would do so many things differently. He wouldn't have allowed Stiles to interrupt him. He would have told him he wanted something more- Something deeper than just one night. And if Stiles didn't want that, he would have to be okay with it. But Stiles could at least hear him out first.

He went over and sat down at Stiles computer. He opened it up to see a Star Wars back ground that read- "Do... Or do not. There is no try". Derek smiled at this. Of course this would be his background. He searched around for some sort of hint as to where he could have gone. He opened up Google Chrome and looked through his history.

Derek nearly choked.

The last things Stiles had looked at were porn sites all relating to bestiality and knotting. He clicked on one out of sheer curiosity as to what that could possibly entail. It showed one man on his hands and knees and the other sticking a bright pink dildo in his ass roughly. They were outside in the woods.

"Are you ready for this, baby? Huh? Can you're slutty hole take it?" That man then thrust the protruding end of the dildo to disappeared in the others ass. Derek's eyes went wide and shut the laptop so fast that he nearly broke it. Why was Stiles looking at _that?_

Derek went over to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt. He brought the soft material to his noes and sniffed.

_Stiles._

He could feel his eyes glowing red and claws coming out. He never thought he would miss a talkative teenage boy this much. He never though someone would be able to tame the wolf in such a short time like Stiles has.

And the boy could be a serious pain in the ass. He clearly didn't return Derek's feeling but Derek couldn't just stop them. His wolf had bitten Stiles on that last moon for a reason. Even if his mind wasn't fully accepting of the fact, he couldn't deny what the boy was doing to him. He couldn't even be in the same room with him for longer than five minuets without wanting to push the boy against the wall and fuck him dry.

But he couldn't. Stiles didn't want him like that. He was underage for god sake! He lowered his hands and took a deep breath. He heard something. Something right outside Stiles room. Before he could see who had come in, he was out the window and heading to his car. He threw Stiles t-shirt into the passenger seat enjoying the suttle smell of Stiles in his car.

* * *

He went back to the woods. He stood there and inhaled the sent of the forest. It smelt like home to him. Being out here would always bring a sense of nostalgia back to him. It would remind him of his family before the fire and his mom tacking him to find an anchor. That was before he used anger. He would use family. He thought being with them was the most important thing there was.

That's why when he lost them- Anger replaced family. But being with Stiles on Friday night, that was what he didn't know he wanted- A family.

He absently just walked into the forest taking in his surroundings. He took a deep breath. The hair on the back of his neck stood tall and he could feel his eyes changing colors. The air was heavy. Heavy with something that wasn't always there, something out of place.

Before he could think twice, he was running. Just running as fast as he possibly could. He was running off instincts. He could smell something different in the forest, _his_ forest. He knew these woods better that he knew himself. If something was going on in here, Derek would know.

He stopped when he reached his home. It looked like it always had- empty. Empty and heavy with memories of the past. He remembered when Talia stood there and held his hands walking up the stairs after he had fallen in the woods. He was crying and she knelt down and told him to be strong. That he would heal because of him being special. At the time he didn't realize that only selective few were werewolves and even fewer were pure bloods. He'd give anything to have that again. To have a family again.

Stiles could be that family.

Derek's ears perked up at a very suttle whispering coming from inside his home. _His_ home. The one that was meant to be abandoned.

Derek burst through the door and howled loud enough for anyone in a five mile radius to hear. He heard a scattering coming from the second floor. He took off up the stairs skipping five steps at a time. The creaking of old wood was clearing coming from down the hall in the bedroom to the left. His sisters old room.

He busted down the door and landed on all fours staring down the _boy_ in front of him. He had to be around Scott and Stiles age. All Derek could register was that the boy was an Omega who reeked of sexual tension. He recognized him from somewhere but that wasn't his focus at the moment. He needed to know why this wolf entered and Alphas den. The boy tried to hold his ground but was already beginning to cower down. Derek stood up and pushed him against the far back wall.

"Why are you in my house?" Derek held the boys throat tightly not letting him answer. The boy was gasping for breath when Derek felt a hand tugging at his shoulder.

"Derek! Put him down!" Derek immediately dropped the boy who fell to his knees gasping for oxygen. He turned around around to see Stiles standing there- His Stiles was standing in front of him. He looked almost perfectly normal. He had a black eye. Fuck. Derek couldn't control what happened next. It was his wolf instincts telling him to clam, mark, scent, take, fuck.

He pushed Stiles up to the opposite wall and bit his neck.

Hard.

Hard enough that Stiles yelped (and ever-so-slightly moaned) out of surprise. Derek just kept rubbing his teeth softly into the newly formed mark. He wasn't wolfed out, they were his regular teeth. But they were still sharp enough to draw blood. Stiles was trying to push him away but Derek just pushed twice as hard back. He could feel his body tingling in pleasure of the similarity of Stiles. His body was flushed against Stiles' who was now beginning to moan as Derek stared kissing the bite he made.

"D-Derek... S-St-op." He couldn't. He was now licking Stiles neck on both sides claiming him. He smelt to much like Stiles and not enough like Derek. Derek unconsciously rested his hands on Stiles ass and squeezed. He felt a hand tugging him back wards. He separated from Stiles and growled into the Omegas eyes.

"He asked you to stop." The Omega growled at him. He had courage, Derek gave him that. To be able to stand up to an Alpha, impressive.

"This isn't your place." Derek kept a firm hold on Stiles' ass which was trying to get away.

"It's not yours either." Derek felt his teeth come out as he growled low and warningly. They stayed like this for a little while. Derek refused to let go of Stiles and the gaze of the Omega. The Omega refused to look away and Stiles refused to stay in Derek's grasp.

"Derek. Please let me go. I can explain-" Derek's eyes shot back to Stiles'.

"Explain?! Yes, Stiles. Please do. Explain to me why you have been missing for four days. Four fucking days. Why I had to find out from your father when I asked to see you, that you had disappeared and all that was left behind was _my_ jacket. I thought you were mad at me but for no one to know where you went? Stiles, your dad is loosing it. He's going just as crazy as I am. And for me to show up into my own home where I lost my entire family and find you sitting here with an Omega! An Omega who is at the peek of his heat? You're mine Stiles. You can't forget that. You have to ask me if you can even glance at another werewolf. You need my permission to leave the house and you most certainly need my permission to leave my sight for four days." Derek stopped to look at Stiles. They hadn't taken their eyes off of each other but Derek really looked at him-

Stiles. The seventeen year old boy with a black eye and messed up hair. His body structure was pretty skinny and not many muscles. He looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, or too much of it. Derek was being to hard on him, he knew that much. He needs to consider Stiles feelings. He needs... Stiles. He just wants Stiles, without the Omega in the room right now.

"Why Derek. Why am I yours? You left Saturday, remember? You turned around and walked out the window you came in from. I didn't ask for this mark. You made the decision for me." Derek felt the weight of Stiles words sink in. He was right. Derek did choose this for Stiles. He had absolutely no right to say he owned Stiles. Stiles was pushing him away and he had to accept that. He had to accept that he would be alone for the rest of his life. He had to but why couldn't he?

"Because you're mine and I have no one else." Derek wanted to leave. Go back to his apartment and work out. He need to punch something. That was the only thing that could clear his mind right now. Stiles face seemed to soften a little. But his words were true. He didn't have anyone that he considered closer than pack. Yes, pack was family but he needed something more. Something, different than anything else- A bond that he now had with Stiles.

"Derek. I'm not yours. You don't want me-" Stiles looked away, releasing eyes contact from Derek. To Derek's wolf, that was a sign of submission. Stiles neck was now exposed to him practically beginning to be marked again, rather Stiles knew it or not. So, Derek leaned into Stiles and bit him again.

He could hear Stiles protesting. He licked a trail from his neck to his ear. "Why do you think that? I knotted you, remember?" He was now sucking on Stiles ear.

"So?" Stiles whispered.

"Werewolves can only knot one person in their life. It is a sign of absolute trust and a bond that can't even be broken in death. Our human side doesn't pick who we knot. It's the wolf who decides." Stiles took a sharp intake of breath as Derek kissed him hard. Hard enough that had Stiles completely surprised and opening his mouth in shock. Derek just shoved his tongue into the back of Stiles throat exploring everything since last time. He could taste Stiles. Taste the sweet and unique flavor of Stiles. He missed this, craved this.

"I'm still here!" Derek ignored the voice that was yelling from behind him. Stiles pushed him hard in the chest. Derek let his lips hover over Stiles but still not letting him go.

"Derek can we talk later? Now not the right time nor place? I can understand you're mad but I need to explain what happened." Derek growled deep in his throat trying to ignore the wolf inside of him telling him to just fuck the boy into the wall. The wolf wasn't happy with Derek's decision of releasing Stiles.

"Explain to me where you have been." He stated. It wasn't a question up for debate.

"I woke up here. I didn't recognize it immediately, but then Jackson reminded me and told me where I was. He had taken me and tried to... Well, claim me as his. But he backed off when I was still leaking your come because I didn't have time to shower before the game. This was after you had, you know... Ditched me. Also, thanks to Isaac being Isaac, Scott knows it was you who bit me."

"I know. We talked." Derek answered.

"You talked? Oh, great. And you talked to my dad? Wonderful. What else should I know?" Stiles asked rhetorically but Derek couldn't stop his answer.

"I saw your internet history." He also couldn't stop the smirk that was now plastered on his face. He could see Stiles confused look before realization dawned upon him and he whispered, _oh god. _

"Stiles I'm going without you." Jackson was now heading to the door. Derek could care less that he was leaving. (Actually really he preferred it. The further Jackson was away from Stiles, the better.

"Wait! Derek move." Derek didn't. Stiles pushed harder and eventually wiggled his way out of Derek's hold. Derek grunted but let Stiles walk away. As long as he remained in Derek's sight.

"Jackson, I know we aren't on the best of terms but, uh... Thanks? I guess. I mean, I know you gave me this black eye and shoved me into my jeep," Derek let out a low growl. He was really being tested right now. Lets see... Maybe he could get away with Justifiable Homicide? "But you just want to find a mate. I get that. So, go get 'em tiger!" Derek felt his fists tightening at the mentions of Stiles black eye but let it be- for now.

Jackson nodded and thanked him. He shot Derek another look before disappearing down the hall. Stiles went to follow him but Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Explain." Derek asked again. He still didn't understand why Stiles was gone for _four_ days. What was so important that Stiles had to be gone for that long?

"Well, I was unconscious for three of the days. Turns out I was severally sleep deprived- Thanks to you. You know, the whole going almost one whole month with constantly jerking off? So I woke up this morning and saw Jackson was back in town from London because he needed advise. Which I don't understand why he didn't just look it up online but whatever. He was going through withdraw or something for not having a mate. He then saw me going to my car and said I smelt really really good so he took me but then when he removed my pants, he saw your come and freaked out. Apparently that was enough to snap him back into the Jackson I know and hate. I told him to just go to the strip club but he didn't want to go alone and then you showed up."

Derek could feel the anger boiling inside of him. "You were going to go to a strip club?" He grabbed Stiles by the hip throwing him over his shoulder and heading to the main bed room. He was going to show Stiles the punishment for betraying his Alpha.

* * *

Opinions? I had to throw Jackson in there :) Even if just for a little bit. I can bring him back if you guys want. Let me know what you thought! Also, I'm not sure if Melissa even truly met Derek so I just threw that in for fun. Also for the fact the Derek can kinda look like a drug dealer when he's going through Stiles withdrawal.


	7. Chapter 7

** Still Derek's POV (But it will change)**

Derek almost let Stiles go back home and see his dad.

Almost.

But this was a _little_ more important at the moment. His mate betraying him? Derek had to show Stiles that he couldn't _ever_ do that again. He no longer held the right to do that.

They were now in Derek's old room. There was only a mattress and a laundry hamper near the corner of the room adjacent the door. Derek threw Stiles on the bed and pounced. He ripped Stiles shirt off of him as Stiles yelled in protest.

"What the hell Derek! Get off me!" But Derek was already too far gone. The wolf was beginning to overcome the sanity that his normal human self possessed. He was licking and biting every inch of Stiles bare skin. His hands played with Stiles nipples and Derek attached his neck again. God, the amazing smell of Stiles arousal was beginning to fill the room. Stiles was still protesting but less often now.

"Not going to." Derek mumbled as an answer, lips finding Stiles' again. He didn't even wait for a response or permission before pushing his tongue into Stiles mouth. Stiles was his drug that he couldn't get enough of. He needed so much more. Without breaking their lips apart, Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles pants. He undid the top button and could hear the noise of the zipper following. He smirked into the kiss.

This boy, as much as he might not want to admit it, was almost as gone as Derek was. Derek thrust his hand into Stiles' boxers. Stiles surprised gasp turned into a moan as Derek started playing with his balls. He was rubbing them and the base feeling how tight they were becoming as Stiles became harder. Derek released his mouth to pull of the rest of his jeans and boxers.

Derek let out a laugh. Stiles boxers had the pattern of the Batman logo on them.

"Shut up. Batman is awesome and I was in a rush okay? I don't want to hear your-" Derek placed a very soft and tender kiss on Stiles mouth which made Stiles make a confused face at Derek. Derek started kissing his chest again mumbling his thoughts.

"Shit." Derek was leaving soft kisses down trailing down to Stiles navel. "You don't know just how good you smell. Don't let anyone else ever smell you like this. Mine. God, I want you so bad right now... Wanna fuck you, fill you up with my come. Want you to have my pups. Do you think they took last time? Probably not... Have to try again..." Derek knew that Stiles _probably_ couldn't get pregnant but this was no longer Derek talking. His wolf was wanting to mate Stile. To mount him and just rip him in half.

"Then do it." Stiles replied. Derek looked up to see Stiles staring at him, watching his ever move. His cock jumped in eagerness. He wanted to so fucking bad. But not yet.

"Soon..." He leaned down and without warning took the head of Stiles cock into his mouth. Stiles let out a rather loud moan and threw his head back moaning Derek's name. Derek continued to suck him off slowly. Very slowly. He loved how the boy tasted- He wanted so much more. He could hear Stiles breathing being ruggad as he started moving his hips into Derek's mouth. Derek took more in and licked down the shaft. He could feel the tip of Stiles' cock hitting the back of his throat. Stiles was starting to move his hips faster with smaller and shorter thrusts. Derek grabbed hold of Stiles' hips so hard he knew there will be bruising. That's mainly why he did it. He wanted Stiles to have marks of everything they did together. Wanted people to know he belonged to Derek.

He pulled off of Stiles' cock with a pop and watched his saliva spring onto the naked boys belly along with a few drops of precome. He could hear the boy protesting. "Derek, please... I-I need to c-come."

"Did I give you my permission? Remember, everything you do, I have to approve of. I haven't said you could come yet. You better not." He grabbed a hold of the base of Stile's cock and gave a hard squeeze. The boy yelped and squirmed under him.

"Derek, God Derek, please! I was so close!" Stiles was trying to wiggle his was out of Derek's hold but his efforts were futile.

"I'll have you coming so hard it will be exactly like how I took your virginity. You will always belong fully to me. No one else." He could feel the shiver that ran down Stiles spine at his words and both of their heart rates increased. Derek really needed to get out of these jeans.

He let go of Stiles cock and stepped back slightly. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Stiles was watching his every move with wide and intrigued eyes. He threw the already forgotten fabric to the side and unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. He crawled over back onto Stiles.

"You forgot to take them the rest of the way off." Stiles mentioned. Derek let out a small laugh.

"I'm aware." He grabbed Stiles' hip and turned him around. Stiles let out a yelp in surprise. Derek raised his fingers to Stiles' mouth. "Suck." He ordered.

If two months ago, someone told him that he would have sex with Stiles twice in less than a week, Derek would have thought they were mentally insane. But now, things were different. His body craved Stiles. Every nerve and cell in him wanted to be with Stiles. Rather it be right here right now, sucking him off and fucking him into oblivion or in ten years when maybe they start their own family. Maybe they could adopt, if Stiles wanted that.

Derek would be happy as long as he had Stiles.

He pushed his fingers in and out of Stiles hot, wet, gaping mouth. His other hand was gently hovering above the boys spine trailing up and down. He could feel again the shivers that were running through the boy. He was now connected to Stiles through a bond that was deeper than marriage. He could hear the tiny whimpers that Stiles was making as Derek pushed his fingers further into the boys mouth. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and how he loved it. It was a calming noise. He especially loved how fast it was beating at the moment.

"So beautiful..." Derek mumbled against Stiles' skin. Derek removed his fingers and placed gentile kisses down Stiles spine. Stiles moans grew loader and louder the lower Derek got. He brought his fingers up to Stiles ass and squeezed. He pried open his cheeks to look at the crimson pucker already slightly open. He tentatively let his tongue circle the rim before pushing in slightly.

He pushed in further when he heard Stiles moaning in approval. Derek's hands were now pushing harshly into the soft tender skin and leaving marks that Stiles would defiantly feel in the morning. Stiles taste was still ever so addicting and Derek couldn't get enough.

"S-Stop Derek!" Derek pulled out and immediately thrush one finger into him.

"No." Was all Derek responded with before he focused on stretching out Stiles tiny, greedy hole. His other hand worked on pulling his jeans off the rest of the way. He pushed another finger in before Stiles started talking.

"I-I'm confused. So? What does this make us? Fuck buddies? Because I don't know if I want that... But I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this- a mate? Right? Do you really want me as your mate? Like... Mate meaning you and me forever. Forever is a long time you know and are you sure you won't grow tiered of me? I can have some pretty weird habits...If you want to revoke the mating thing I totally understand-"

Derek pulled his fingers out before spitting into his hand. He rubbed the newly warned spit onto his throbbing cock and pushed the head into Stiles. He leaned over Stiles back and licked up his neck. "Don't want to hear that. You are mine. Forever. Not even in death will you escape me. You are my mate. This bite is your reminder. I will make sure you know who owns you." Derek continued filling Stiles up. He stopped half way to allow Stiles to adjust.

He loved the way Stiles body was debating rather to push him away or to accept him. He took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. One of these days he was going to fully loose control over his wolf- Which was something that never happens. But he would because he was dealing with his mate, the peroson made 100% for him. He didn't care for the fact that he would have to face Stiles' father at one point, or even the townspeople. He just wanted _this_.

But he shouldn't be doing _this_. He needed Stiles to feel safe, to feel that Derek had only good intentions. Wanted Stiles to want to be here, having sex with Derek willingly. "Please Stiles. God, please accept me. I want you so much. So fucking much. I can smell you, always. I can feel you. Hear you. My wolf wants to mount you and just take you. Fuck you into the bed. Have you begging and screaming so loud the whole town will know where you are."

"Fuck, Derek, do it!" Stiles breathed out. Derek lost it. His eyes snapped shut and he could feel them shifting colors. His wolf was just under his skin threatening to come out. He snapped his hips forward until he heard the sound of skin on shin and was balls deep in his mate. He couldn't think. All he knew were his instincts- to fuck and breed his mate _Stiles_.

His breath was coming out in hot pants against Stiles' neck. Stiles was so fucking tight. His body was now eagerly sucking him in. Derek started mumbling words of nothing that just seemed to flow out without Derek's consent. Words about breeding, fucking, taking. Things about never let Stiles leave him ever again.

Stiles skin sparkled slightly as a thin layer of sweet dressed his back and clung to his hair. His pale skin complemented Derek's slight tan. Derek had his hands wrapped around Stiles lower back. He watched as he slowly pulled out of Stiles and pushed back in at the same speed. He loved the sight of his dick disappearing into the tight ring of muscle from the shaking boy under him. He watched how Stiles body eagerly accepted all Derek was giving him. He loved the noises Stiles was making and wanted to hear more. Wanted Stiles to only be able to scream Derek's name and to think only of him.

Stiles felt amazing. He was able to take everything Derek was doing to his innocent body. He wanted to lose controlled. For the first time in his life, he truly wanted to let Stiles witness the wolf. But he couldn't- not yet.

"F-Faster.." Stiles breathed out. Derek's grip tightened on Stiles as he flipped him over onto his back. Stiles face was flushed and his eyes wet with tears. His hair was a hot mess and his nipples hard. The sight before him was enough alone to make him come.

"So fucking hot right now." Derek mumbled as he took one of Stiles erect nipples into his mouth and sucked. He played with the sensitive bud, pressing it in between his tongue and teeth. He wanted something, anything. He wanted to know what Stiles milk tasted like. It would most likely be sweet. Derek huffed in annoyance that nothing came out and moved to the other one. He sucked and bite just as hard as he did on the first.

Derek, still completely unsatisfied at the fact Stiles wasn't willing to share any of his milk, licked a sloppy trail from Stiles' nipples to his lips. He began to suck on them to drown out Stiles moans. He was soft at first, only sucking and licking over them. But that wasn't enough. He pushed his tongue into Stiles' mouth earning a moan of pleasure from the boy that was falling to pieces under him. Stiles arched his back into Derek's chest and he felt the boys neglected erection press into his lower stomach.

He was tentatively grinding against Derek searching for some sort of release. Derek rested his head into the crook of Stiles' neck and pulled his stomach away from the boy. He had almost completely forgotten about Stiles' needs and the fact the Derek was slowly continuing to thrust into him.

"I haven't give you my permission yet." Derek inhaled Stiles scent. He wouldn't be able to last much longer like this. Stiles' entire body fit with his perfectly. Stiles' body temperature felt like in had doubled and Derek could tell the boy was beginning to grow impatient.

"Please, Der. I need..." Stiles' eyes met Derek's for the first time. They were stained with tears and were almost looking _through_ Derek.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Derek whispered so low that he himself almost couldn't hear the words being said.

"You... Need you... Want you to fuck me. Mate me. Want your come in me. Wanna feel it for weeks. Knot me." Derek didn't need to be told twice. At Stiles words he could feel his knot starting to form. Barely noticeable at first, just beginning to catch on the rim when Derek pulled out. But the more he thrust, the closer he got to loosing it. He was starting to have trouble pulling out and could hear Stiles begging to yell.

"I'll can stop if it's too much-" Derek began. He was worried at the look that was formed on Stiles face. His tears had started again and his hands were griped tight onto the mattress.

"Don't stop." Stiles wiped away the tear that had just fallen from his face to show that it was no big deal. Derek let out a small smile.

"Need to change positions. Wouldn't be comfortable being stuck like this." Stiles looked down and nodded. Derek reluctantly got off Stiles only to flip him around once more. He had considered letting Stiles ride him but maybe another day. The boy already looked tiered enough.

Stiles got positioned on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. Derek felt his knot twitching in excitement. He needed to be locked in him mate _now_.

Once Stiles looked ready enough, Derek was back on him. He grabbed Stiles ass and stretched it wide as he pushed in. He watched as he disappeared into the tight heat of his mate. His heart was racing and his breathing hitched when pressed his knot against Stiles' rim.

"I-I can't take anymore..." Stiles' whole body was shaking. Derek turned Stiles' head to meet his gaze.

"Yes you can. Please, Stiles, for me, baby. You took it the first time, you can do it again. Next time, I'll prepare you more but I needed to be in you Stiles. Seeing you here with another wolf makes me want to kill them and claim you. Claim you in more ways then one... Biting, fucking, breeding, marking, everything..." Derek leaned down and kissed him.

This was the kiss that Stiles deserved before any of this. Derek kissed him like it was the last thing he had to do on this earth. He poured his heart into it hoping Stiles could accept _him_.

Derek Hale. Not just Derek- the good looking athletic bad boy that looked like a good fuck- but also Hale- the wolf. Stiles was the first person to come into Derek's life and change it completely for the better. Yes, things were off to a rocky start at first with the whole murder situation, but that was behind them.

But the real question that bother Derek was- does Derek deserve Stiles? Stiles sure as hell deserved better. For starters, he should be with a girl. A girl who could treat him right. Someone who could love for him and care for him as much as Derek did. But Derek? Derek wanted Stiles to be happy. If Stiles happiness was with another woman, then so be it. Derek has done many things in his life that makes him okay with being alone.

Stiles let out a surprised moan that pulled Derek away from his thoughts. "You are so taking me on a date after this." Derek only grunted in agreement.

* * *

**Stiles POV**

What. Was. Happening.

This wasn't right. Was it? Stiles couldn't tell right from wrong, sin from righteousness, temptation from the holy spirit. Which, right now, Stiles could care less which was right and which was wrong. All he knew was that Derek fucking Hale was having sex with him in his very creepy home.

In a way, this was all Jackson's fault. If he hadn't taken Stiles away from the lacrosse game, he wouldn't be in his current predicament.

Now, this was far from a complaint. Stiles was still shocked that Derek wanted Stiles. _Derek Hale wanted Stiles Stilinski._

Derek Hale- the sexy, amazing, Greek god- wanted Stiles Stilinski- your average, run of the mill, sex-crazed teenager.

So here he was, being fucking into oblivion with Derek's huge cock being thrust into him at a painfully slow pace. This enter time, Stiles would be so close- so fucking close- but Derek would slow down or say ,"I haven't given you my permission." What the hell did that even mean? But still, Stiles was NOT complaining.

He was complaing at the fact Derek wouldn't go the pace he wanted him to go. Stiles could feel his knot pushing at his rim but if Derek didn't put it in him soon Stiles will loose it.

"God dammit, Derek. Fucking knot me already!" Sometimes, Stiles should be careful what he wishes for. Derek didn't even hesitated and with the next thrust, was locked in Stiles. His mouth formed into a silent scream as he started begging for a release. "Please, Derek. Let me come..." It was becoming painful the more Derek attached his prostate with the knot that continued to grow in Stiles. For a minuet, Stiles wasn't sure if Derek heard him or not, but then he felt a rough hand grab the base of his erection starting to pump in time with his thrusts.

He knew he was probably screaming by now but he didn't care. The line between pleasure and sanity was clearly erased and he allowed his senses to over take him.

It took all of two minuets for Stiles to know nothing but Derek's name as he came long and hard. He felt all of his muscles convulsed as his mind went blank along with his vision. He could still feel Derek pumping into him before he grabbed hardly onto his skin and grew still. At first, Stiles couldn't feel Derek's come emptying into him, he was still trying to control his breathing and heart rate. Derek was still giving tiny thrust as he rode of his after shock.

Derek's knot finally stopped growing when Derek rested on Stiles. He could hear the mans rugged breaths coming out in hot pants against his ear. He could feel the others wet skin against his own and god, he loved it. There was a weird noise coming from somewhere else in the room but Stiles was way too exhausted to think about it.

He loved the way Derek was resting against him. He wasn't putting his entire weight on him, but it was just enough that had Stiles wanting Derek to be there. He loved hearing the way Derek exhaled, slowly. He was now starting to lick ever so slightly on Stiles' neck, almost like he was asking for Stiles' permission to do so. He loved everything about this moment.

But reality had to crash upon him like a ton of bricks when he hard the slamming of a door. Not just any door, the one that was the main door into Derek's bedroom. Stiles turned his head sharply too look over his and Derek's shoulder.

Scott, who he had completely forgot about, burst through the door.

His best friend since forever just walked in on something a best friend should never see. Scott stared in disbelief at the sight before him. Stiles could only imagine what the sight was:

Both of them were completely naked, Derek draped over Stiles. They were both still out of breath, panting and heart rates increased. The room definitely smelt like sex. Stiles face was flushed and he could see Derek's eyes still closed in concentration. There was no way he was still coming was there?

For fucks sake, this man sure as hell came a lot. Stiles shivered at the thought (He wasn't complaining). Since Derek was still in his own world, completely above Stiles and clearly not on any level to process what was going on in the room, this left for Stiles to talk. Which he was good at doing.

"Leave. Please, please, Scott. Get out, now. Like, stop staring and get out. I'll call later, in a few hours or something, just leave. Right now. I don't want to see your face while I have a very possessive, very grumpy werewolf coming in me." Stiles didn't have to say another word for Scott to be gone from the door way, out of sight and out of mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stiles POV**

"Jesus Derek. Can you stop?" Stiles was getting tiered and wanted to see his father. But nooo, Derek had to knot him. "Is there any way to control this?"

Derek let out a low growl and shifted against Stiles. They had been laying- no, spooning- against each other while Derek kissed his neck. It was weird, something Stiles would most definitely have to get used to. All of this was weird... Having Derek in bed with him willingly... Weird.

"I can't control this. I told you already..." Derek rubbed circles into Stiles stomach playing with the little hair he had there. He could still feel Derek twitching inside of him.

"What does it feel like?" Stiles was wondering to himself and didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Hmmm?" Derek mumbled into Stiles neck. Derek was being surprisingly clingy... In all of Stiles fantasies, he saw Derek as a wild uncontrollable sex addict who treated Stiles horrible (But in retrospect this was way better). Stiles body could only take so much in one night...

"You know, being inside me. Cuz it's weird. You're weird. Or at least acting weird... I expected you to have some sort of crazed kink like doing it in wolf form-" Derek growled and pushed deeper into stiles. Not the reaction he was expecting, at all. "Okay. Noted. So uh, how much longer? I would really like to go home sometime today. Maybe even apologize to Scott. Just spit balling ideas for you to consider."

"You will leave when I say you can leave." Derek pushed against Stiles back as if to make point that they were still connected. Stiles let out a huff in annoyance.

"Okay then. Whatever you say." And Stiles could tell that was all the talking Derek was going to do for the time being. They sat in a comfortable silence as time dragged on. Stiles couldn't shake the feeling there was something Derek hadn't told him, or that Stiles has missed. He hasn't sat down and thought about everything Derek has told him. Derek trust Stiles, more than anyone else. That much was clear. Derek has opened himself up to Stiles and showed him things he probably has never showed anyone else.

Derek loved him, he might not have said it in such words but it's through the actions he's preformed. Like right now, holding Stiles in a warm embrace. Stiles has never had anything like this before, someone to call his. He didn't know how he would tell his father but at least Scott knew. Stiles just now had to talk to Scott about what Scott walked in on and witnessed...

Stiles felt the muscles of his ass being stretched as Derek attempted to pull out again. He winced at how sensitive he still was. Derek's chest leaned back slightly as Derek brought his hands down to stretch Stiles ass wide before slowly sliding out. Derek fell onto his back against the mattress.

Stiles turned his head to the side. Derek was looking at the ceiling. Stiles could feel the warm liquid dripping out of him. He felt so empty, in more ways then one. Derek was avoid Stiles' eyes and from the angle Stiles was looking at him, it looked like Derek was tearing up. But there was no way he was crying. Ha, Derek Hale crying. Yeah right.

Stiles slowly pushed himself up to stand on the cold floor of the empty room. His entire body ached and he wanted to crawl back into the bed with Derek. His Derek. Every part of him ached to be in the man's tight embrace. But would Derek want that? He was a man of few words.

Stiles forced himself to move on. He didn't look back over his shoulder as he put on his clothes and left the room without a hint of hesitation from Derek.

* * *

He forgot he didn't have his jeep. Shit. Where was it? Maybe still at school? He walked back through the woods.

He was surprised at how well he knew these woods. Currently it felt like they were apart of him. They felt like a second home where he could escape to. If he got into a fight with his dad, he would come out here and watch the stars. They made his problems seem that much less important.

Stiles walked home within a few hours. He needed to get out more, he was beginning to get out of breath. There were two police cars out front. He contemplated going in for a minuet. Would his dad be mad? Probably.

He walked up to the porch and took a deep breath. The door handle was cold. He let out his breath.

The door opened swiftly and he walked inside. He heard whispers coming from the kitchen. He slowly walked in there. Deputy Parrish was sitting at the table across from his Dad talking about an old case.

"Hey Dad." His voice sounded broken and he knew he probably looked terrible. Both of the men turned their attention towards Stiles immediately.

"Stiles." The sheriff stood up and hugged Stiles. Stiles returned the hug but they stayed like this for a while. He didn't know exactly what to do. Parrish stood up and Stiles just smiled at him. He returned with a half smile.

Eventually he pulled back. "Where the hell were you?" Stiles looked at the floor. What should he say- _I was stolen by a werewolf?_ Well, technically a Kanima. But sill, no. _I meant to come home earlier but was knotted and couldn't walk home immediately?_ No. _Oh but Scott can definitely let you know where I was_.

"Sorry." Stiles smiled meeting his dads eyes. His dad let out a small laugh. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. But boy I am starving." He walked over to the fridge and took everything out that looked good.

* * *

Two slices of frozen pizza, leftover Chinese, a small chicken breast and half a bowl of cereal later, Stiles realized he needed to talk to Scott. Like now.

His dad drove him to the station to pick up his car from the parking lot there. They had brought it there to keep it safe for the time being.

"I'll be back soon." He told his dad as he jumped into the drivers seat of his baby. Man, how he missed the smell, the familiarity of her.

"Don't be out too late, I still have something I want to discuss with you." He told Stiles and he started the car.

"Sure thing, Pops." He flashed a smile before driving off towards Scott's. Thankfully he didn't live too far away.

But this left Stiles alone with his thoughts for the first time in a while. He didn't turn on the radio and just thought.

Thought about what has been happening in his life. He was now mated with Derek, whatever that meant. This whole thing was probably a horrible idea, an idea he didn't plan on haiving. And still- why him? Why Stiles? Derek could have any hot sexy girl at his beck and call but he choose a geeky teenager who still wears batman pj's. It didn't make any sense.

Derek with Kate Argent made sense. She was beautiful, stunning even. The perfect match for Derek. She probably could control Derek's wolf a lot better than Stiles. They probably had crazy hot sex and he would knot her while she begged for more...

Stiles shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. Derek having sex with another woman. He just can't see it after he's already seen that vulnerable side of Derek.

Even when Derek was with Jennifer Blake. They were a great fit together. Their naked bodies probably fit together like puzzle pieces just like his and Derek's did. He probably whispered words of mating and breeding to her...

Stiles slammed on his breaks taking a sharp turn into Scott's driveway. Without realizing it, he was crying. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and felt the tears roll down his cheek.

Jesus, he was acting like such a girl right now. Derek was probably in his loft working out or doing something super hot and manly without even batting an eyelash at Stiles. This would never work out. If he had Derek's number he could just text him a quick- Yo. Have a good sex life without me! Oh but I'll still see you around and stuff!

Stiles took a deep breath. He hoped out of his jeep and started climbing the side of the wall. He rarely used the front door and he wasn't going to start now. He had to watch where he put his fingers because once he fell down and boy did that hurt like hell. He used a weird system of grabbing the wall and the roof. Climbing to Scott's window was relatively easy. He reached one hand out and grabbed the edge of the window.

He pried it open and started to slid inside. All of the lights were off. Was Scott home?

He fell through the window onto a somewhat hard surface. Someone screamed. Shit, someone was under him. He didn't move. It was probably Scott and he wouldn't mind.

"WHAT THE HELL" That was Scott's voice. There was a blinding light. Stiles winced away to let his eyes adjust. "Stiles? Fuck, is that you?"

Stiles turned towards Scott to see him in his boxers. If Scott's over there... Who's this under him?

Stiles looked down to see a fully naked Allison under him. He immediately jumped off of her. "Holy shit. I am so sorry, Allison. Wow, so those are what boobs look like in real life? Who knew. They look different on TV. How are you on this fine evening? I'm making this awkward aren't I? Scott this your is payback." He was facing the wall to hide his embarrassment.

"Pay back for what?" Allison asked and Stiles slowly turned around. She had now crawled under the covers. Stiles looked at Scott who just returned the look. Who would tell her that Scott walked in on Derek and Stiles just like Stiles walked in on them? Stiles sure as hell wasn't. Would Scott be able to tell her? His face was already growing red in embarrassment. Could he even form a coherent sentence?

"Walking in on Stiles and I a few hours ago." Stiles spun so fast on his heals he could have gotten whiplash. Fucking Derek was halfway in the room, still climbing through the window. Allison gave a slight surprised yell and shifted over to allow him into the room. Once he got threw, he immediately walked over to Stiles and pushed him against the wall. Stiles thought he was done for. Dead. His life is over. Derek's mad at him.

One of Derek's hands grabbed a little low for Stiles while the other grasped his jaw line and forced him into a kiss. His breath was taken away within seconds.

He really could get used to this. He loved the scratchy feeling of Derek's beard against his soft skin. Loved how Derek is in control. How Derek just forces his tongue into Stiles' mouth without so much as an invitation. He wanted so much more. He could feel himself hardening of the thought of Derek's rough hands pushing him against the wall and fingering him until he scream for mercy.

"If you're going to do that, get out of my room." Stiles vaguely hear Scott saying but his tongue was currently being sucked out leaving no room for a reply. Derek grinned against him and Stiles took a sharp intake of breath. Derek was hard. For Stiles.

Derek wanted this. Derek placed both of his hands on Stiles ass and squeezed. Stiles let out a surprise moan. Derek removed his mouth form Stiles and began kissing his neck. It felt so fucking good. Amazing, in fact. He didn't want it to end.

Scott tugged at Derek's shoulder and suddenly Derek was wolfed out. His claws were raised to Scott's neck as he growled in anger. As quickly as it happened, Derek retreated his nails and took a deep breath hiding the wolf again.

"Sorry." He grumbled out his apology.

"Wow." Allison breathed out. "Was _not_ expecting this."

"Yeah, me neither." Stiles replied. Derek shot him a look.

"I never said you could leave this morning." He turned his attention back to Stiles who was shocked they were having this conversation right now. Allison looked like she was hiding a laugh. Scott had gone completely pail.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Can we talk later? Sorry Scott for interrupting. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I- I'll just take the stairs this time. I should do that more often... Yeah." Stiles turned and walked out the room. He could hear the light footsteps of Derek behind him. Somehow the way Derek walked was... Extremely elegant. He walked with his chest out and shoulders back, but could still sneak up on someone if he needed to. Must be his werewolf genes (Not Jeans, which that looked so great around the crotch and buttocks area).

Stiles walked out to his car and was thrown harshly against the side of it.

"What?!" Stiles didn't mean to say that. It was too cold and harsh but it slipped out... Hurt flashed across Derek's face immediately replaced but anger.

"You smell like Allison." Derek stated. Stiles was taken back by his comment.

"Of coarse I do! I fell through the window and landed on her nakedness! Super embarrassing, dude." Apparently that wasn't what Derek wanted to hear. His eyes glowed a dark red. Not their usual bright and somewhat cheery(ish) color.

"She was naked?" His voice was hard and rough. It sent chills down Stiles body. He really needs to learn to control his mouth.

"You didn't notice? Yeah, Her boobs were-"

"I wasn't looking at _her_." Derek spat out the 'her' as if Allison was some sort of disease. Stiles just noticed how incredibly close the werewolf was. His entire body captured Stiles. He was locked in place. Derek rested on hand on either side of Stiles and his face was inches from his. He could feel the hot rugged breath of the werewolf above him. His eyes instinctively shot down to Derek's pink lips. They looked delicious. He licked his lips.

"Well, I was." Wrong. Derek's whole body growled and tensed. He was kissed hard. One of Derek's hand was around his jawline and neck while the other was under his shirt. His body immediately reacted. His jeans became all too tight and he couldn't breath. Derek was sucking his breath away. He didn't know what to do with his hands. Derek was rubbing his neck over where he was bitten and the other furiously working at his nipple. He relaxed his back and allowed the pleasure to build up.

Derek was a fucking amazing kisser. His lips were in perfect sync with Stiles' and his tongue- Fuck his tongue. He knew just what to do with it. Rather it be massaging Stiles' or just searching every inch of his mouth.

Stiles couldn't stop the moans if he wanted to. He was Derek's. No matter how much he tried to deny himself this, he was truly Derek's. He was scared. Would Derek really accept this? Stiles tried to push against Derek but the man only pushed closer.

"Need to be in you right fucking now... Need you to know who owns you..." Derek pulled back and grabbed Stiles roughly by the arm. He threw open the side door and pushed Stiles into the back seat of his jeep. He landed on his belly.

"No Derek. Not in the car. Please not in the car. This is my baby.. I-I can't let her see-" Stiles was panicking. If Derek were to have sex with him in his own car, he would never be able to look at her the same. He climbed on top of Stiles like a lion over its prey.

"You will do what I say." Derek growled and Stiles went limp. Derek pulled off Stiles jeans and boxers in one motion. He already took off his shoes? Stiles heart raced at the idea of car sex. He always thought this would be so hot but he never imagined it to be in his car. His baby. He didn't want to destroy her innocence!

He didn't have much time to think about it before he was being probed by a wet tongue at this entrance. He fucking loved that tongue. He didn't get to think about it too much before one of Derek's thick fingers were inside of him. He was already wet and open from their previous time together. This was all happening way too fast.

"Don't ever look at anyone else. Hear me, Stiles? Never. You can only look at me. I am the only one who can see you like this. Not Allison, definitely not Scott." Derek kept stretching Stiles and all he could do was moan and cry. He wasn't crying out of pain. Shock, mostly. But also, he was happy. Happy Derek wanted him.

But he wasn't able to dwelt on his thoughts for too long before Derek flipped him over. He reached down and took the entirety of Stiles cock into his mouth without even the slightest of warnings.

"FUCK DEREK" He yelled as he grabbed a fist full of Derek's hair. He started moving his hips faster in time with the mans movements. There was that perfect, god given tongue at work again. It was licking up his ball, across his shaft and over his head. He felt Derek free hand lifting the foreskin up while he licked under. "Fuck me. Right now. Dammit Derek, you don't know what this is doing to me." Derek let go of him and leaned up to breath against Stiles' neck.

"No, Stiles. You don't know what you have done to me. I can only see you, only look at you from now until forever, don't you get that? You can leave me. You could go fuck Lydia and if that's what you wanted, I would let you. I want you to be happy."

"All of five seconds ago, you were talking about shoving your dick in me. What, all bark and no bite?" Derek latched onto the muscle of Stiles neck and pushed his cock into Stiles' ass.

Okay, no dog jokes. Stiles was probably never going to get used to this feeling. Derek was so fucking huge. But as Derek pounded into him, he could feel it. Every pulse, jerk, movement even the slightest, Stiles felt. He knew Derek was vulnerable like this.

"Don't play with me Stiles." Derek mumbled as his breath came out in heavy pants. Derek seemed to be very, Derek.

"Okay fine. But stay off my computer by the way. You... You weren't meant to see that... Like, at all." Derek let out a small laugh. "Should you be wearing a condom or something? I can't get pregnant right?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Werewolves... Don't get... Diseases." Derek took a while to reply fully. Stiles knew Derek was getting close. Something was off though, Derek seemed all too, calm. And the fucker completely avoided Stiles other question!

Stiles was about to open his mouth when the werewolf went completely ridged above him. He grabbed tightly onto the door frame behind Stiles and pushed Stiles knees to beside his chest. This wasn't the most comfortable position but he most certainly wasn't going to ask Derek to move.

Derek's eyes were shut tight and Stiles could feel the warm liquid filling his insides. It was a weird feeling, but the way Derek looked right know was perfect. His tan and toned body wasn't even working up a sweat. Stiles could hear his heart beating and feel the warmth from Derek's skin seeping onto his own skin.

He needed release and since Derek didn't look like he was moving anytime soon, Stiles had to find it himself. He grabbed his own dick and started jerking himself off. He imagined Derek was sucking him off again. That tight, hot mouth wrapped around his aching, dripping cock...

He arched his back and heard Derek grumble something but Stiles just pushed into the rock hard surface of Derek's chest and covered it with white liquid.

He could feel Derek slowly pull out of him and step out of the car. No way in hell was Derek leaving right now.

"Get your furry ass back in here and drive me home." Stiles yelled. Derek huffed in annoyance but closed the back seat door and got into the drivers seat. He reached around and grabbed Stiles jeans off the floorboard. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the key. One cleaver mofo.

"Wo. Wait. You didn't knot me?" Stiles asked shifting in his seat. He was still sore and didn't want to get Derek's come on his seats. He reached down onto the floor as Derek decided to hit the breaks. Stiles fell forward onto the floorboard. He shot Derek a look but Derek only smirked. He put on his boxers and jeans and returned to his seat. He felt like Derek was his Chauffeur.

"I was in control of the wolf." Derek spoke up breaking the awkward silence that filled the jeep.

"Meaning..." Stiles let his sentience hang in the air for a second before Derek got the hint and spoke up again.

"That I was able to control myself." Derek said completely monotone not exactly answering the question.

"It didn't exactly seem like that to me. I was an innocent boy walking to my car when I was swooped up by a crazed horny man who devoured me in the back seat of my precious Jeep." Derek shifted in his seat and the awkwardness returned. He knew Derek was thinking about what to do next. He could tell by the look on the mans face. Derek's eyebrows were together and his jaw tight. Stiles had a few things to say (but then again, when didn't he?).

"Listen. I don't know what exactly you are thinking right now but, I'm single." Stiles didn't mean for it to come out that way. He sounded desperate and Derek looked over at him. Stiles eyes locked onto Derek's. Derek's eyebrows had relaxed and a very small- almost nonexistent- smile formed. But it was still there. Stiles could see it. Stiles could feel his cheeks becoming flushed. He made Derek Hale smile.

This was going to be the start of a _great_ relationship.

* * *

Sooo... some bad/good news...

Bad- This was the last chapter :(

Good- THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :D So please _please_ **please** please with a cheery on top don't stop reading here! However, I am going to continue this story in a slightly different manner.

Here's kinda the prompt for the next half of the story-

_Sequel__ to Marked but can be read as a stand alone. After a few strange events that result in Derek and Stiles becoming mates, Stiles' body starts to go through a few strange changes. Will Stiles and Derek be able to work out the situation they have gotten themselves into? Alpha/Omega dynamics (Not a mpreg)_

If you are not a fan of Alpha and Omega dynamics, pretend this is the end of the story. Alpha and Omega dynamics in that story will mean- Self lubrication, and... just a few weird symptoms of an Omega. Stiles will not become a werewolf though. He will stay human. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Thank you to all of those who have been reading from day #1 and same those who have joined alone the way :)

Hopefully, you will give- _Chosen_ a chance (That is the name of the sequel)

The first chapter will be posted within the week.


	9. Chapter 9Part of Chosen Chapter 1

This is part of the first chapter of Chosen.

I will be posting the rest soon :)

* * *

Stiles hadn't seen Derek in weeks. He didn't have the sourwolfs number nor did he know if it was his place to call. Derek had been... Avoiding him.

It was subtle, of coarse, but it was there. He noticed how during their last pack meeting, Derek's body couldn't sit still. He was either sitting, bouncing his knee up and down or pacing the room avoiding Stiles' gaze.

And Stiles? He was beyond confused. This wolf talked about how "He was Stiles' mate" and "Could never look at anyone else ever again" but where was he? Stiles tried to let it slide. Maybe Derek would man up and talk to him first.

It wasn't until Stiles had a conversation with Lydia and Allison that Stiles realized he need to make the first move.

"You haven't _what_?" Lydia asked almost chocking on the big sip of Diet Coke she had just taken in. Allison and her both stared with looks of horror on their face.

"You haven't spoken in almost an entire month?" Allison asked for Lydia who kept the intense stare. The librarian shot them a look at the sudden increase in volume.

"A month isn't really that long." Stiles protested. Lydia rolled her eyes. Stiles didn't see what the big deal was. He hadn't spoken to may people in over a month. Like the one kid who brought donuts into History a while back. What was his name again?

"One month is a very long time Stiles. Its enough time for Jackson to be back and attending school with his new mate." Lydia whispered not wanting to upset the lady behind the desk. She could be the devil reincarnated sometimes.

Oh, right. Stiles had forgotten about Jackson. After he left Stiles alone with the sex-crazed werewolf (which he was still made at Jackson for doing), he apparently took Stiles up on the offer to go to the strip club. Only, on his way over there, he ran into Danny. And, he not having a mate plus waited too long after the matting moon equils... Jackson just claimed him then and there.

That would suck. At least Derek had the courtesy of claiming him in a bed.

But now, less then a month later, Jackson and Danny were a couple.

"Come one, that's... Danny." Stiles groaned. He didn't want to have this conversation with either of them at the moment. Actually, he wanted to get back to doing his English paper.

"So what? Danny is happy with Jackson. You should be happy with Derek." Allison reached across the table and put her hands over his. Her hands were cold and sent an odd shiver up his spine. Like they weren't meant to be there. He had to restrain from pulling away.

"Go talk to him." She told him and he nodded. Lydia then shot him a look that could kill, but Stiles dodged it as he jogged out of the library.

* * *

But yet, here Derek was, avoiding Stiles. It was another pack meeting. This time Jackson and Danny were there. Derek gave Jackson permission to be apart of the pack and now Danny knows... Everything.

"Spring break is soon and I was thinking of going back to London for the week. Would you want to come with?" Jackson was in the middle of proposing his idea to Danny. Danny's face turned fifty shades of red before he nodded his head, refusing to look anyone else in the eye. Stiles took note of the pained expression Derek had on his face. It mimicked his own.

He was happy for them, he really was. But, he wanted that happiness. He shouldn't envy what another couple had but that was what bothered Stiles. Derek and him weren't even a couple. And Stiles sure as hell wanted to be one. So what was the hold up?

Right. The fact Derek refuses to speak to him.

The meeting ended not soon after Scott had resorted to- "_Nice weather we're having, huh?_" after Jackson and Danny started having a make out session in the corner of the room. Derek started corralling the pack to leave.

"Derek." Stiles was the last one left after the rest of the pack emptied out of the apartment. Stiles stayed because he decided it was time to settle the unwanted tension between the two. He would take Lydia and Allison's word and hope this goes well. "Can we talk?"

Derek's eyes locked with Stiles' for the first time in what seemed like eternity. He missed looking at Derek. Really looking at him and noticing his features: The expressions Derek make when he's thinking and how his eyebrows knitted together. How his jaw gets tight whenever he is might be biting the inside of his mouth and in the process his jaw going forward slightly. How his eye soften when he looks at Stiles. How his nostrils flare when he can smell the subtle hint of arousal on the boy. The barely noticeable flash of red in his eyes before he blinks it away, covering it with a fake facade the he thinks will convince Stiles otherwise.

"About what?" Derek replied. The tone Derek used made it sound like it wasn't a question at all. Like he was answering an unasked question that wasn't meant to have an answer.

"Uh, you know. The thing." Stiles needed to be direct, otherwise this conversation would be going nowhere. But he couldn't seem to quite ask what he wanted to...

"The thing?" Derek asked after a few seconds to fill the awkward sound of the stairs creaking from neighbors moving about. Did Derek even have neighbors?

"Yep." Stiles popped the P and Derek widened his eyes in slight surprise. He clearly wasn't expecting Stiles to be so... Well, Stiles today. "That thing. About us. And the mating. That one"

"There's nothing to talk about." Derek was about to turn around and brush Stiles off like there was truly nothing to talk about, but Stiles reached out and grabbed his arm. Jesus, it was like grabbing granite!

Derek immediately snacked his arm away and his eyes flashed red. His hands were fists next to his side and his body visibly shaking.

"Leave." Derek's voice was deep and intimidating but Stiles held his ground.

"No. Derek, we need to talk. We haven't talked since, well, the.. Uh, other thing. The thing I know you are aware of. The sex, yeah. I said it. Just, please... Please listen to me-"

"I don't want to hurt you." Stiles was taken back by Derek's comment. He couldn't take his eyes away. Was he serious? Derek was afraid of hurting Stiles?

"You won't hurt me." Stiles knew Derek wouldn't hurt him but the fact Derek was worried about him... It made Stiles happy. Derek was being all weird because he himself was afraid of getting hurt.

"Yes I will, Stiles. You don't know me-" Derek's eyes remained locked with Stiles'. His eyes had softened from before but something was buried underneath them. Something Derek was trying to hide.

Anger rose inside of Stiles. _He_ didn't know _Derek_?

"Bullshit." Stiles let out a small laugh. "You haven't hurt me yet and I have saved your ass on multiple occasions. Remember when you had me ALMOST chop off your arm? Because I do. And I was petrified then. Hell, I still am now. There was also that time when the Kanima paralyzed you and I had to spend hours in the water holding you up? Jesus, you weighed a ton. Ha, Remember when Matt paralyzed both of us? I do. And I wouldn't think for a split second that you would hurt me. That's the last thing on my mind. I'm just surprised you even choose me."

Derek didn't say anything at first. He stood there staring at Stiles. Watching him. He knew Stiles wasn't lying because of his voice. Derek would be able to hear if Stiles was lying but he made sure that even if his hand were shaking from his nervousness, his voice was not. Stiles kept talking.

"Sorry, okay? I haven't exactly told you anything and I guess that my fault, but... I-I like you." Stiles sighed. Those words were weighing down on him. It felt amazing to say them out loud. "Yep. That's it. So, I guess I'll go now. Thanks for putting up with me for these past few weeks. If you don't wanna see me, I get it. I'll see myself out."

Stiles was suddenly over come by sadness. He had been rejected many times by numerous girls but this was completely different. This was his first time giving his body to someone and having them reject it. He might not of been consciously giving 110% into this "relationship" (If you can call it that) but he was trying too. He wanted to. He wanted someone to be able to call his.

He swallowed hard and turned to face the door.

_Stiles, you are a man who will not cry. Will not cry. Will NOT cry. Ha, If you're dad could see you right now... Then again he would probably kill Derek so best if he didn't see you right now._

Stiles could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. But before he could dwell too much on that, Derek's mouth was on his. Stiles breath was completely taken away. His eyes were wide and his body tight. He did know what to do. He stood there as Derek held his place. One hand wrapped around his wrist and the other around his cheek. His hands were big and slightly sweaty. They were shaking. But the felt so right. When Allison had touched him when they were in the library, it felt wrong. But this, this felt _perfect_.

Derek pulled back and rested his head into Stiles neck. Stiles was pushed back against the door to support the sudden weight of Derek leaning on him.

"Don't" Derek mumbled. Don't? What was this crazywolf thinking? "It's my fault. I'm pushing you into this. You don't need to make things up-"

"Am I making this up? Am I making up everything that has happened between us? All of the pain, heartbreak, grief, anger... Love? No. I am not." Stiles could laugh. Laugh at everything he had been through compared to a normal teenage boy. But he didn't want to be normal.

Derek rubbed his head into Stiles as he took a deep breath. "Friday. I'll pick you up Friday and take you somewhere."

"Ha, like a date or something?" Stiles voice came out a little shakier than he would have liked. There was no way Derek was thinking a date.

"Exactly like a date."


End file.
